Un Cálido Firmamento
by MaYyYkS
Summary: Detenida por correcciones! La princesa de la luna comenzara su reinado, pero comienzan a aparecer las dudas gracias a su eterna soledad, esperando que llegue esa calides que tanto ansía...
1. Prólogo

Hola que tal! Eh aquí mi primer fic largo… espero les guste; actualizare lo más pronto posible.

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia esta hecha solo con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro; ningún personaje me pertenece, si no a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de un excelente anime y a la cual admiro mucho.

Prólogo.

¿Por qué cada instante que estoy sola pienso en él?, era la pregunta que llegaba a la mente de una princesa que observaba hacia el horizonte parada sobre un enorme balcón, perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar soluciones a una situación que no podía comprender.

Si, la vida era perfecta para ella, apenas había subido al reino, estaba rodeada de amigas que también eran sus guardianas, su próximo esposo y adyacente rey la amaba tanto, y, sobre todo su mundo estaba reinado por la paz desde hace algún tiempo… pero aun así se sentía sola… como siempre… pero ahora había alguien que cubría sus pensamientos en esos instantes… uno que desde hace más de cinco años, como una estrella fugaz, aparecía y desaparecía en cuestión de minutos en su mente.

Ella era la próxima reina de Tokio de cristal, sabía que su destino estaba trazado en el firmamento como soberana del planeta, y a ella le gustaba esa idea; pero nunca había entendido el por que de esa soledad que siempre entristecía sus días, ese desierto que veía en su vida aun estando llena de alegría… comprendía que era algo no normal… pero perpetuamente había lidiado con ese ensombresimiento.

Dejo de concentrarse en sus pensamientos y movió la cabeza para admirar el palacio que aun continuaba en construcción, llevo su mano al barandal de la escalinata del balcón y suspiro, bajo la cabeza para observar el primer escalón y dejo escapar de sus labios un pequeño susurro… rápidamente llevo su mano a la boca y observo en todas direcciones para ver si alguien había escuchado ese nombre… sonrió y recordó que esa noche estaría sola. Entro al palacio y comenzó a acomodar algunos objetos que tenia sobre la cama real, pequeñas "baratijas" que el príncipe le había traído de sus viajes, como recuerdos… aun que para ella significaban ausencias y aislamiento.

Se sentó sobre la cama y observo el pequeño tocador con un enorme espejo que estaba justo al frente de ella, vio su reflejo y levanto la mano para deslizarla lentamente en el aire, presencio detenidamente aquel movimiento y recordó que no faltaba más de cinco meses para que ella contrajera nupcias, ya que ese era el tiempo para que por fin su gobierno diera inicio; sabia perfectamente que ese reinado estaría lleno de paz, amor y justicia, algo que ella y todos los que la rodeaban deseaban con todas sus fuerzas.

Se levanto de la cama y camino lentamente para recorrer la habitación; una morada demasiado grande para ella, llena de algunos cuadros de gran tamaño que al príncipe le gustaban, un enorme closet lleno de vestidos y trajes que no sabia cuando terminaría de usarlos, la cama… de la que pensaba era demasiado grande para la pareja y lo único que ella había podido elegir… el pequeño tocador, un inmueble sencillo con pocos cajones y escasos detalles… pero que la describían perfectamente.

Tomo el teléfono celular para hablar con el príncipe, marco el número y escucho los tonos que daba la línea, pero no fue contestada su llamada ya que esta fue enviada al buzon, suspiro frunciendo un poco las cejas y murmuro con enojo –que malo eres Mamoru-

Volvió a salir al balcón pensando en que gastaría su tiempo, pero no pudo evitar contemplar el firmamento… esa noche en especial había tantas estrellas, no podía apartar sus enormes ojos de aquel espectáculo nocturno que encantó todos sus sentidos, pero, volvió a llenarse su mente de él…


	2. Capítulo1Una extraña sensación

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia esta hecha solo con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro; ningún personaje me pertenece, si no a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de un excelente anime y a la cual admiro mucho.

Capitulo 1

Una extraña sensación.

Volvió a salir al balcón pensando en que gastaría su tiempo, pero no pudo evitar contemplar el firmamento… esa noche en especial había tantas estrellas, no podía apartar sus enormes ojos de aquel espectáculo nocturno que encantó todos sus sentidos, pero, volvió a llenarse su mente de él…

Trato de inundar su reflexión con algo más, pero seguía ahí… él… como todas las veces que estaba sola; bajo la vista al extenso jardín principal para tratar de concentrar su alma en alguna otra cosa, pero sólo alcanzo a ver a varios trabajadores que se dirigían a la salida del palacio, suspiro y volvió a levantar la mirada, recorrió detenidamente cada una de las estrellas observando su tamaño, color y brillo, hasta que su atención fue concentrada en una… una estrella grande de color blanco, que brillaba con una excesiva intensidad… lograba sentir como aquella calidez que desprendía la estrella iba llenando poco a poco todo su cuerpo, llevo sus manos al pecho y sintió aquel resplandor extraordinario que entro paulatinamente por sus pupilas; pasaron varios minutos y ella no podía quitar sus ojos de aquella luminosidad, por su mente, pasaba tanto que decirle a esa persona, suspiro…

-Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí, tan solo un instante… (Sonrió) lo más probable es que no me dejarías estar aquí sola… contemplando la noche, me harías reír con cualquiera de tus comentarios, tal vez te pondrías a narrarme como es la vida en tu hermoso planeta después de todo este tiempo que llevas ahí, de las quejas de Yaten, tal vez de la actitud que Taiki toma contigo y de todo lo que has hecho desde que te alejaste de aquí… (Su rostro se lleno de tristeza) lo que si es seguro es que ya has de tener una chica que invada tus pensamientos por que eres una persona muy linda y agradable… pero no importa (sonrió fingidamente) con tal de percibir tú voz seria capaz de escuchar…

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando su atención fue atraída por un ruido proveniente de la puerta de su habitación, caminó hacia ella no sin antes cerrar las puertas de cristal que daban al balcón, atravesó rápidamente el lugar y giro la perilla.

-Quien esta ahí?.

-Soy yo Usa… quería darte una sorpresa pero estaba con llave la puerta.

-(abrió la puerta por completo y con una enorme sonrisa exclamó) Mamo-chan!!! No te esperaba hoy, pensé que regresarías hasta mañana, marque hace más de una hora a tu teléfono celular y no me contestaste (sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas) me sentí muy triste y… (No pudo completar su frase ya que fue cayada con un pequeño beso, su rostro se lleno de una enorme felicidad) por que no te quedas esta noche conmigo (lo tomo del brazo para conducirlo hasta la cama) si?.

-Estoy muy cansado, el viaje fue demasiado largo y extenuante; por que no mañana salimos a desayunar, así te comento de todos los detalles que trate en este traslado y tú me podrás platicar todo lo que has hecho en mi ausencia.

-(frunció el seño y apretó los puños) Si Mamoru tienes mucha razón (sus enormes y hermosos ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas), no se por que en ocasiones me comporto de esta manera… (Llevo sus manos al pecho) disculpa, me porte muy desconsiderada hacia ti.

-No te preocupes Usa (sonrió) ya tendremos tiempo para otras cosas (se dio vuelta para alejarse de la habitación)… cierto olvidaba algo… (Usagi se alegro y esperó un beso de buenas noches cerrando los ojos) te traje un pequeño obsequio de mi viaje (sacó de su saco una pequeña estatua de color bronce, la coloco en la delicada mano de la princesa y no se percato de que ella esperaba algo más; nuevamente se dio la vuelta para alejarse de aquella habitación) buenas noches.

-(cerro la puerta sintiéndose invadida de una enorme tristeza, seco las pocas lagrimas que alcanzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y suspiro) De nuevo sola (arrojo molesta la pequeña estatua a la cama) irónicamente estas conmigo… y me sigo sintiendo tan sola (coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, apretó sus brazos y nuevamente se dirigió hacia el balcón) que tonta soy (volvió a levantar la vista para seguir observando aquella hermosa luz) y tú mi estrella sigues aquí… como todas las noches.

Dejo ver una leve sonrisa a pesar de que sus ojos estaban llenos de una ingente tristeza, permaneció unos instantes más en el balcón sin quitar la vista en aquello que la hacia sentir tan bien, hasta que decidió entrar a su habitación; tomo todos los objetos que se encontraban en la cama junto con su nuevo obsequio, los coloco en el tocador y se recostó sobre la cama. Comenzó a meditar en lo sucedido esa noche, dio vueltas a todo lo que había dicho, esa actitud que tomó y que Mamoru no considero, pensó en que tal vez seguía siendo demasiado inmadura para poder subir al trono, que posiblemente este era un impedimento en su vida, consolido que por ello en ocasiones el príncipe era tan frío con ella; rodaron varias lagrima por sus blancas mejillas, cerro los ojos tratando de quedar dormida y así dejar de lado todas esas ideas que cada vez eran más fuertes en su cabeza, logro conciliar el sueño tras varios minutos, pero no pudo relegar ese sentimiento…

Mientras la noche transcurría en calma sus pesadillas se volvían más intranquilas, comenzó a moverse entre sus finas y blancas sabanas de ceda, cada vez más, mostrando la ansiedad en su mente, hasta que una calidez invadió su cuerpo por completo; la expresión en sus facciones se volvió relajada y entre sus quimeras sintió una leve caricia en su rostro, como si alguien hubiera deslizado delicadamente el dorso de la mano por ella, esto la dejo extasiada, sintió como su cuerpo vibro gracias a aquella sensación y se dejo envolver en aquel apacible sentimiento; hasta que apreció como alguien susurraba en su oído "nunca te dejare sola bombón"… inmediatamente sintió como su cuerpo se paralizo, la piel se le erizo, su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido y fuerte, sintió como sus ojos se abrían de golpe y enderezo su torso velozmente. Tomo las sabanas llevándolas a su pecho y volteo en todas direcciones comprobando que se encontraba sola en aquella habitación, en ese momento, se percato que las hermosas puertas de cristal que daban al balcón… estaban abiertas de par en par, se levanto y sigilosamente las cerro, volteo de golpe esperando encontrarse con un ser en su dormitorio… pero todo estaba en tranquilidad.

Suspiro no sabiendo si se sentía aliviada o con desilusión por solo ser un extraño sueño y por que él no estaba ahí, pero… tenia una inminente sensación que se albergaba en su corazón, algo que le decía que él había dicho esas palabras; volvió a suspirar, se sentó en el borde de la cama y llevo sus manos al rostro, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, no entendía que era lo que había pasado, por que de esa alucinación? nunca le había ocurrido algo así, por que tenia ese estremecimiento en su alma; subió sus piernas a la cama y con sus brazos las llevo hacia su pecho, esperando sentirse protegida… comenzó a llorar esperando encontrar una respuesta, pero sabia perfectamente que eso no pasaría; tras varias horas pudo retomar su sueño hasta que percibió en el rostro la tibieza de los rayos del sol que se comenzaban a filtrar hacia la habitación.

Abrió sus enormes ojos azules con lentitud, estiro sus brazos y bostezo, en ese momento escucho como alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-Si… adelante.

-(abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado) Princesa buenos días, espero haya podido descansar.

-Amy! Pasa, ya sabes que no soy princesa, tan solo soy Usagi (sonrió).

-(rió llevando su mano a la barbilla) Esta bien Usagi, ahora si pudiste descansar?.

-Mmm, no sé… pero creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a estar aquí (sus ojos se entristecieron).

-Eso es bueno Usagi (se acerco para arrodillarse ante la cama y tomar la mano de la princesa) debes de tener paciencia… se que esto no es fácil y menos como ha ido sucediendo todo… tan rápido, pero recuerda que este es tu destino y… (Fue interrumpida por una voz que intento completar la frase).

-A buen paso darle prisa!.

-Minako no querrás haber dicho al mal paso darle prisa…

-Hay Rei si, pero en este caso es un buen paso o no? (llevo la mano a su nuca mientras soltaba una carcajada).

La princesa comenzó a reír y pudo observar con detenimiento a las guerreras que estaban ahí… sus cuatro amigas, aquellas con las que había compartido tantas aventuras malas, buenas y que finalmente juntas construían su sueño… Tokio de cristal.

-Princesa (mientras hacia una reverencia) el príncipe la esta esperando en el recibidor.

-Makoto ya te dije que no me llames así… (Volteo para vislumbrar a sus amigas) chicas ya se los dije a todas… soy Usagi, nunca lo dejare de ser.

-(todas sonrieron mientras la veían) Bueno ya Usagi, apúrate por que Mamoru te esta esperando y no quieres hacerlo esperar verdad?.

-Si Rei tienes razón (riendo dio un salto para salir de la cama y corrió a la regadera).

El príncipe se encontraba sentado sobre un hermoso sillón de terciopelo rojo en el recibidor, mientras esperaba la presencia de su próxima esposa leía un libro; disfrutaba tanto de la lectura que no se percato de que alguien lo observaba detenidamente en la entrada del palacio, pasaron varios minutos y sintió esta fuerte mirada, cambio la vista hacia el pórtico del palacio para poder identificar el ser que le contemplaba tan insistentemente.

-Sucede algo Guardiana Plut?.

-(reverencio y titubeo un poco antes de hablar) Buenos días mi príncipe, le buscaba para expresarle que tenemos nuevamente que salir ya que…

-Ahora cual es la situación? (interrumpió a la guardiana, cerro el libro y lo acomodo en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba junto al sillón de terciopelo rojo) Sucede algo en la puerta del tiempo?.

-(admiro detenidamente los ojos de aquel hombre, una mirada llena de paz y amor, bajo la vista para poder responder a los cuestionamientos) si mi príncipe, en esta ocasión eh detectado una presencia extraña proveniente del pasado, eh tratado de investigar este problema pero no logro descifrar esta situación, solo presiento que tiene algo relacionado con los antiguos guardianes de la tierra (subió la mirada para contemplar nuevamente el rostro de aquel hombre) sus antiguos guardianes… pero tal vez me estoy precipitando en sacar conclusiones.

-Esta bien guardiana Plut (sonrió y se puso de pie) entiendo la situación… será mejor que investiguemos para podernos asegurar que nadie intervendrá y ocasionara disturbios (camino hacia la guerrera) por favor pídele a las otras guardianas exteriores que nos acompañen.

-Si mi príncipe, así será. (Volvió a reverenciar y salió apresurada del recibidor).

-Mamo-chan!!! Disculpa la demora, ya estoy aquí (sonrió la hermosa princesa, la cual vestía un hermoso vestido rosa, bajo las escaleras mientras se dirigía a su amado) estoy lista para ir a desayunar.

-Discúlpame Usa (se dirigió hacia ella, le reverencio y tomo su delicada mano para besarla) tengo que salir con las guardianas exteriores para investigar una extraña presencia proveniente de la puerta del tiempo.

-(su rostro alegre se torno triste) Esta bien Mamoru (hiso una reverencia) por favor ve con mucho cuidado y si llegas a tener algún problema por favor házmelo saber.

-(volvió a acercarse a ella y tomo entre sus manos delicadamente el rostro de la princesa) Mi amada Usagi, no tiene mucho que llegamos al palacio y te has convertido en una princesa en todos los aspectos, agradezco el poder estar a tu lado y poder ser testigo de como has madurado (le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se alejo rápidamente sin presenciar la respuesta de la mujer).

Ella no supo que decir ante aquel acto del príncipe, se quedo tan consternada, solo sintió como su corazón se estremeció con fuerza, comenzaron a rodar algunas lagrimas por su rostro ya que no entendió aquella reacción… ella sólo quiso darle la razón al príncipe sin discutirle… no sintió que había madurado… o acaso el hacer lo que los demás quieren es madurar?.

Camino en dirección a las escaleras del palacio para poderse dirigir a sus aposentos; en el momento que toco el barandal de la escalinata llego a su mente lo ocurrido en la madrugada... aquel murmullo que la abstrajo y despertó de golpe; llevó su mano a la frente, cerro los ojos y dijo para ella aquel nombre… "Seiya"… recapacitó ante aquella acción, dándose cuenta de momento, que inconscientemente estaba engañando de pensamiento al hombre que creía amar, aquel príncipe que daría todo por ella y que la consideraba siempre en su vida; seco sus lagrimas y se enderezo para subir las escaleras sin dar paso a mas titubeos de su parte.

Camino por un largo pasillo con elegantes paredes de mármol, las cuales estaban adornadas con exquisitas pinturas, rápidamente entro en su habitación y cerro de golpe la puerta, sin importarle si alguien se había percatado de la acción tan brusca que cometió.

Se arrodillo al pie de la cama y sobre ella entrelazo sus manos, comenzó a recapacitar ante todos sus pensamientos, la soledad a la que siempre se había enfrentado y que quizá su mente llenaba ese vacio con una persona a la que conoció hace ya más de cinco años y que ya no veria… que lo sucedido en esa madrugada solo había sido producto de esa tortuosa mente y que ya era hora de dejar esa situación atrás. En ese momento se hiso la promesa de no volver a pensar en él en ningún momento, a pesar de que ella se sintiera tan sola; movió la cabeza intentando sacar a ese ser de su mente… comenzó a llorar con un enorme sentimiento, concibiéndose con tanta impotencia de luchar contra si misma… hasta que decidió pronunciar entre sus sollozos…

-Perdóname Seiya, tú… nunca me dejarías sola… pero me temo que yo si te dejare… discúlpame mi amada estrella… (Suspiro) pero creo que es momento que me convierta en la reina que todos esperan… (Llevo sus manos aún entrelazadas a su frente) te prometo dejarte en paz Seiya.

En ese momento no pudo contener más su llanto y este se convirtió en un desahogo muy fuerte y profundo, se dejo vencer para quedar recostada en el suelo y se abrazo pidiéndose a si misma no faltar a esa promesa… pero en ese momento sintió como si alguien estuviera en ese lugar, enfrente de ella, conceptuó como la abrazaba con tanta fuerza… tratando de brindarle la seguridad y tranquilidad que ella necesitaba, abrió sus ojos con fuerza no entendiendo aquella circunstancia, volvió a experimentar la misma extraña calidez que la estremeció mientras dormía. Rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a dar varios pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con una pared, percibió como su corazón latía rápidamente producto de aquel miedo que invadió por completo su cuerpo. Pasaron unos minutos y presencio como la habitación de nuevo se sentía sola, se dejo caer de rodillas y sin moverse comenzó a inquirir alguna explicación a lo sucedido, llevo sus manos a la cabeza deseando saber por que la única solución que encontraba era que él había estado ahí, pero por que solo lo había sentido otra vez? Por que no lo podía ver?…


	3. Capítulo2El cepillo de plata

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia esta hecha solo con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro; ningún personaje me pertenece, si no a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de un excelente anime y a la cual admiro mucho.**_

Capitulo 2.

El cepillo de plata.

Pasaron unos minutos y presencio como la habitación de nuevo se sentía sola, se dejo caer de rodillas y sin moverse comenzó a inquirir alguna explicación a lo sucedido, llevo sus manos a la cabeza deseando saber por que la única solución que encontraba era que él había estado ahí, pero por que solo lo había sentido otra vez? Por que no lo podía ver?…

Tras varios minutos de quedar inmóvil profundizando en ese extraño suceso y buscando explicación a ese sentimiento que se albergaba en su alma… se puso de pie, movió la cabeza de lado a lado decidida ha olvidar las travesuras tortuosas que su mente le hacia… trataba de borrar aquella sensación que no podía contener en su cuerpo; sin más llevo su mano a la frente, sus labios se abrieron y dijo –La soledad me ha hecho perder la cabeza…- ya que esa era la única explicación lógica que podía encontrar al tratar de resolver las confusiones que su percepción alojaba.

Atravesó el dormitorio lentamente, llevo su mano atrás de la cabeza y soltó una pequeña carcajada nerviosa signo de que aún su mente seguía consternada; no podía entender el por que de la vulnerabilidad en la que se encontraba, si ella siempre había estado en ese aislamiento, por que de aquella necesidad de no sentirse en completa soledad que últimamente la aprisionaba… y que descubría en su conciencia como un espejismo que trataba de llenarse con la presencia de aquella estrella… en cada instante en el que ella se sofocaba con esa emoción, ese hombre que la hacia sentir tan feliz aparecía en su mente… y ahora lo sentía junto a ella, como si compartieran el mismo lugar… comprendía a la perfección que esto se debía a que sólo él la hacia sentir en esa completa alegría que podía llenar su alma.

Caminó lentamente hacia el tocador y se sentó en el pequeño banco de color blanco que se encontraba frente al mismo, observó su reflejo con demasiado detenimiento, buscando en ese rostro algo más que una princesa… conservó la mirada en aquellos ojos azules que se habían tornado rojos por el llanto, decepcionada de lo que veía en el espejo bajo la vista buscando un objeto que se encontraba en el mueble, con su mano movió aquellos obsequios que el príncipe le había dado y que ella había arrinconado en aquel lugar; continuo apartando los objetos para poder hallar su objetivo y después de quitar todos estos, pudo encontrar un hermoso cepillo de plata con algunos rubíes incrustados en forma de rosas en la parte trasera, lo observo interrumpidamente y comenzó a cepillar su rubia y larga cabellera, su mente divagó en el recuerdo de cómo llego aquel objeto a sus manos…

* * *

Usagi caminaba cerca del parque Juuban, con los dedos acariciaba delicadamente un hermoso anillo dorado con un diamante hermoso de gran tamaño el cual adornaba su dedo anular izquierdo, no podía apartar de su rostro aquella sonrisa que demostraba toda la felicidad que se encontraba en su corazón, era un momento… un poco apresurado… pero después de varios años de aquella relación por fin habían decidido en comprometerse… ese era el momento indicado. La mente de la mujer sólo se concentraba en como seria el suceso que dentro de dos años se haría realidad… se volvería algo infinito… ya que justo en esa fecha se unirían por toda la eternidad a su adorado principe; dedujo que únicamente podía haber alegría en su corazón y el mismo inmenso sentimiento nunca desaparecería de el.

Estuvo algunos instantes más caminando por las coloridas calles de Tokio, contemplaba el anillo… cuando sintió la mirada de alguien, volteó en dirección de aquella presencia y encontró a dos mujeres que la observaban alegremente.

-Usagi veo que no puedes ocultar esa felicidad (dijo una elegante mujer de cabellos del color del mar).

-Haruka, Michiru (se sonrojo al escuchar esa frase) como están?.

-No también como tú… (Guiño el ojo seductoramente la rubia) Princesa.

-(se llevo la mano a la cabeza mientras soltaba una nerviosa carcajada) Como lo supieron?.

-Sabes que cuando le cuentas a Minako (sonrió) nos enteramos de todo.

-Haaa!!! Con razón Haruka (rió impresionablemente) les queríamos dar la noticia Mamo-chan y yo, pero solo han pasado pocos días desde que me lo propuso y no hemos tenido mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes Usa, (sonrió tiernamente la chica elegante, tratando de sonar comprensiva) aun así sabíamos que esto pasaría en estos días, Setsuna nos comentó que ella le había dicho a Mamoru que era el tiempo indicado para que se comprometieran.

-(el semblante de la chica se tornó confuso) El tiempo indicado?.

-Acaso no te lo comentó Mamoru? (dijo seria Haruka).

-No… (Titubeo) ha estado ocupado con algunas investigaciones… que es lo que me tiene que decir?.

-Es mejor que se lo preguntes a él (su tono fue serio y autoritario, su expresión se hiso fuerte), por que…

-(interrumpió a Haruka mientras la tomaba del brazo) Por que nosotras debemos irnos linda, cuídate mucho (jaloneo a la joven y comenzó a caminar rápidamente).

-Espera Michiru… no tan rápido (reclamo consternado mientras se alejaban).

La joven se quedo demasiado confundida, aquellas palabras habían arruinado aquel momento tan feliz, sabia que tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas, pero ahora necesitaba saber que es lo que Mamoru tenia que decirle. Sin pensar más la situación caminó al departamento de su novio; el camino se le hiso demasiado largo a pesar de que iba apresurada en su paso; después de atravesar parte de la ciudad, entró al edificio y subió las escaleras corriendo, toco el timbre del departamento y espero a que el hombre le abriera.

-(abrió la puerta mientras se tallaba los ojos) Hola Usa, que pasó? Pensé que nos veríamos hasta mañana.

-Si Mamo-chan, es sólo que (meditó un poco como podría comentarle aquel encuentro con sus amigas, su rostro se volvió confuso) … no podía esperarme para verte.

-Esta bien Usa, solo que ahora estoy un poco ocupado terminando de enviar unos artículos a una revista de medicina (señalo la computadora que se encontraba cerca de la entrada) pero si quieres pasa, (ignoro la expresión de confusión en la joven) gustas un poco de té? (se dio vuelta y camino para entrar en la propiedad).

-Mmm… (Sus ojos se entristecieron ante aquella reacción, titubeo y decidió preguntar aquello que la había hecho ir hasta ese lugar) me encontré a Haruka y Michiru… ellas me dijeron que Setsuna te había informado algo por lo que teníamos que comprometernos en este momento.

-Si, (bostezó) es sólo que Setsuna vió atreves de la puerta del tiempo, si no nos comprometíamos ahora el futuro volvería a cambiar, como hace tres años con lo de la batalla de las Sailor scouts, y estaría ocasionando problemas a nuestro reino. (Se dirigió hacia la cocina) Es por eso que este instante es el adecuado, toda la galaxia se encuentra reinada por la paz y es justo el tiempo en que el soberano de la tierra y la princesa de la luna unirán sus vidas para poder dar así el resplandor necesario al futuro que tanto anhelamos.

-Pero Setsuna dijo que la puerta del tiempo estaría cerrada.

-Si así es, pero esto ya esta establecido, si deseamos que nuestro reino continúe y se haga realidad como es en el futuro debemos de hacer todas las acciones en el momento indicado.

-Aaah… (Susurro mientras sus ojos continuaron entristeciendo) Si Mamoru… (Suspiro) entiendo, pero entonces si no queremos que cambie nuestro futuro, por que debemos de casarnos hasta dentro de dos años?.

-Usa… (La vio fijamente y le ofreció una taza de té) así esta determinado, en el momento que nos casemos debe de estar listo Tokio de Cristal para que comience nuestro reinado, (tomo la barbilla de la chica) y es por ello que debemos esperar dos años… entiendes… verdad?.

-Si Mamo-chan (sonrió fingidamente mientras tomaba entres sus delicadas manos la taza) entiendo (la acerco a sus labios para beberla) no te preocupes.

-Bueno, ahora debó de regresar a la computadora y terminar de enviar los artículos; creo que serán los últimos párrafos que haga, ya que ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en el futuro (acarició el cabello de la chica).

-Esta bien Mamoru, entiendo… (Dejó sobre una pequeña mesa la taza) ahora me retiro para que termines pronto.

-Nos vemos mañana Usa, con cuidado (la acompaño a la puerta, le dio un beso en la frente y entro a su departamento para continuar con sus labores).

Se dio media vuelta y se alejo del departamento, pensó en como debería de sentirse ante ello, por que le dijo la guardiana del tiempo que cambiaría el futuro?... pero realmente lo que la afligía más era que ante la actitud del soberano de la tierra ella se sentía solamente como una "obligación" ; desde que se enteró de cómo seria su futuro estaba consiente de cómo las cosas se darían, que todo ya estaba predestinado… cada paso ya estaba dado… pero nunca había sido tratada de esa manera.

Salió del edificio y caminó concentrada en su futuro; recordó como comenzó su vida como Sailor scout, cuando conoció a Luna, como fue pasando poco a poco sus batallas contra el Caos; pensó en lo triste que era no vivir a la expectativa de lo que será… suspiro y recordó que antes le gustaba vivir así… pero ahora todo debía ser de esa forma, no por lo que ella quisiera, si no por que pasara lo pasara todo tenia un por que de ser... su futuro ya estaba labrado en su destino… un reino y una familia.

En ese momento sintió la calidez de una mano que se posaba en su hombro, giro la cabeza para ver el rostro de aquel ser, en ese instante sus ojos se concentraron en aquella mirada zafiro que contemplaba inmóvil su rostro, él se encontraba tal y como lo recordaba, tan apuesto… percibió como una extraña sensación invadía su cuerpo, sus labios dejaron escapar un pequeño sonido… -Seiya-; el joven sonrió al ver la expresión de la dama… hacia tanto que no sentía esa calidez provocada por una sola mirada y ese estremecimiento en su cuerpo al escuchar de labios de aquella joven su nombre; con un poco de timidez levanto su mano y acaricio levemente la mejilla de la chica, lo hiso de una manera tan delicada, tratando de no romper abruptamente ese momento.

-Hola bombón, no quería asustarte… (Mencionó sin apartar su vista de ella).

-Sucede algo? Por que estas aquí? (su cara se torno preocupada y se llevó las manos al pecho).

-Vaya… (Suspiró mientras se alejaba de la joven, recordó que aquella visita solo tenia un propósito… y no era el que pasaba por su corazón) veo que no te da gusto mi presencia…

-claro que si Seiya… (Titubeó) es solo que pensé que tal vez no volveríamos a…

-(interrumpió secamente y preguntó) vernos?... yo también creí eso (alzo la vista al hermoso cielo que estaba comenzando a oscurecer) pero necesitábamos regresar a tu planeta (suspiro)… llegamos la noche de ayer… nuestro planeta termino la reconstrucción del imperio de las flores doradas el cual había comenzado antes de la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, al termino de esta reparación nuestra princesa inicio con las relaciones inter planetarias y ahora que soy el encargado de las legiones de nuestro planeta (volteó a ver el rostro de la chica y sonrió seductoramente) puedo venir a verte… es por ello que estoy aquí. (hiso una pausa, vio el rostro de confusión de la joven y decidió explicarle un poco más aquello que trataba de hacerle entender) después de estos años en los que hemos terminado de establecer nuestras vidas y el reino esta en pleno comienzo, la princesa me pidió que viniera a la tierra con el único propósito de poner a tus servicios las tropas de nuestro planeta, como símbolo de agradecimiento y de correlación entre ambos planetas (bajo la vista tratando de esquivar la mirada incrédula de la chica, esperando así no dar más explicaciones).

-gracias Seiya por venir hasta aquí, aun que sea solamente para cumplir el mandato de la princesa, me da mucho gusto que tu planeta este bien y el reino comience a florecer… como se encontraba antes de la última batalla… gracias por informarme de los deseos de tu princesa (recordó de golpe el problema que aquejaba su mente, dio media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse de aquel sitio para seguir concentrada en ese sentir).

-Usagi espera (detuvo el brazo de la joven) estas bien? (se dio cuenta de la expresión de angustia de aquella mujer) por que te comportas de esa manera?.

-No es nada (bajo la mirada, tratando de ocultar la sombría condición en que se encontraba su semblante) estoy bien, es sólo que estoy sorprendida de todo lo que a pasado últimamente.

-Que es lo que a pasado bombón? (bajo la vista, acerco su mano a la barbilla de la joven para subir su rostro y poderlo ver, pero antes de poderlo hacer, se percato del anillo que adornaba su delicada mano… sintió como una estaca rompió su alma… su rostro no pudo evitar mostrar la desgarradora sorpresa y dio un paso hacia atrás).

-(no pudo evitar ver la reacción del joven) Estas bien Seiya?

-Si… (Giro su rostro tratando de no volver a ver aquellos ojos que lo habían hechizado y que ahora causaban tanto dolor en su corazón) tengo que irme bombón (sonrió tratando de no mostrar ese sufrimiento, aquella sensación que asesino su alma) Yaten y Taiki te fueron a buscarte al Templo Hikawua, así que debo avisarles de que ya te encontré.

-No Seiya… por favor espera (tomo la mano del joven tratando de impedir su huida) quiero hablar contigo.

-(sintió aquel contacto como un ardiente fuego) No puedo bombón (se alejo con fuerza de aquel contacto esperando así olvidar aquel sentimiento que quemaba su alma) te prometo que antes de regresar a mi planeta nos veremos por última vez (alejándose así de ella, sintió como el rostro de la joven se torno aun más confuso. Se maldijo por haber regresado… sabia perfectamente que el corazón de aquella princesa tenía dueño, por que hacerse más ilusiones?. Sin encontrar respuesta a ello, camino rápidamente sin mirar atrás.)

Se quedo petrificada ante aquel escenario, tal vez la actitud que tomo ante ese joven fue lo que le molesto, tal vez por eso él se alejo tan rápidamente. Se mantuvo en ese sitio hasta que la oscuridad poseyó por completo el parque, camino dirigiéndose a su hogar; al llegar se percato que una joven la esperaba en la entrada.

-Rei hola buenas noches, gustas pasar?.

-Usagi por que llegas tan tarde? (exclamó furiosa) siempre es lo mismo contigo.

-Ya Rei no te enojes, pasa (abrió la puerta mientras con un ademan le daba el pasó a su amiga y la condujo hasta su habitación) por favor toma asiento voy por un poco de té.

-No Usagi (detuvo a la chica) necesitamos hablar… Yaten y Taiki fueron al templo…

-(interrumpió) Si… vi a Seiya, me dijo que habían venido los tres a la tierra por mandato de su princesa.

-Si ellos me dieron los detalles de su misión… pero que más te dijo Seiya?.

-Solo me dijo eso… el propósito de su regreso (sus ojos comenzaron a conter una enorme melancolía).

-Usagi sabes a la perfección que Seiya no siente por ti una simple amistad, así que no debes de verlo a solas, entendido… (Tomo la mano de su amiga) ahora vamos a comenzar con la construcción de Tokio de cristal, no podemos estar titubeando en esos aspectos.

-No tienes por que ponerte así Rei, (retiró su mano del agarre de la joven) Seiya sabe a la perfección de mi relación con Mamoru, (miro por la ventana para poder observar las estrellas que comenzaban a señalarse en la oscuridad) él nunca haría nada que me hiciera daño.

-Hace tres años Haruka te lo dijo, "él no va a entender tus sentimientos" (miró a la joven y tomó su hombro) Usagi no debes de confiar tanto en la gente…

-(interrumpió) Él es mi amigo, siempre le tendré la misma confianza que les tengo a ustedes.

Tras aquella platica la guardiana del fuego quedó en completo silencio, salió de aquella morada y dejo a la rubia sola; esta no pudo dormir, su mente estaba demasiado confundida, una parte se concentraba en el por que de la actitud de Seiya y la otra en su sentir por Mamoru.

Comenzó a sentir que esos pensamientos la ahogaban, salió al pequeño balcón tratando de tomar aire y dejar de lado esa sensación, cuando entre las sobras pudo distinguir a ese hombre que tanto le había frustrado, titubeo en hablarle, pero… decidida bajo las escaleras y salió de su casa para encontrarlo.

Tomo su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta, la cruzo y con la mirada comenzó a localizar aquel ser. En cuanto lo vio se acerco sigilosamente a él.

-(haciendo un leve ruido cerca del oído del joven) Bu! (El muchacho se encontraba concentrado contemplando la ventana que daba a la habitación de la mujer, se exalto ante aquel susurro y la chica comenzó a reír) no creí que te asustara.

-Que mala eres bombón (su rostro regreso a la calma) por que haces eso?.

-Jaja… (Rió) quería asustarte y lo conseguí (volvió a romper en risas).

-Sólo lo conseguiste por que estaba desprevenido (guiño su ojo seductoramente, tratando de sonar convincente).

-Claro que no (le hizo una mueca de burla)… no deberías de estar aquí, ya es muy tarde.

-(su rostro se inundo de ternura) Sólo quería verte una última vez bombón… al amanecer nos regresaremos a nuestro planeta.

-(se exalto) Pero por que se van tan pronto? Las chicas deben de estar ansiosas por volver a verlos.

-Como te lo dije bombón… solo hemos venido a darte ese mensaje por parte de la princesa, ahora nos marcharemos, (observo como el rostro de la joven se torno sombrío) pero no te pongas triste, te traje un pequeño obsequio (del bolso de su saco, sacó un hermoso cepillo de plata).

* * *

Continuaba consternada, pasaron varias horas hasta que decidió salir de su alcoba, al salir de ella miró y se percato que ha unos pasos se encontraba una de sus guardianas, esta se acerco a ella…


	4. Capítulo3Una decisión

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia esta hecha solo con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro; ningún personaje me pertenece, si no a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de un excelente anime y a la cual admiro mucho.**_

Capitulo 3.

Una decisión.

Continuaba consternada, pasaron varias horas hasta que decidió salir de su alcoba, al salir de ella miró y se percató que ha unos pasos se encontraba una de sus guardianas, esta se acerco a ella…

-Usagi te encuentras bien… (La soberana solo movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación) entiende que Mamoru tenia que acompañar a las guardianas exteriores para asegurarse que no habría problemas en la puerta del tiempo, (miró a la dama y tratando de tranquilizarla tomo su mano) no debes de molestarte así con él.

-Si Rei entiendo… (Levantó su rostro para fijar sus ojos en la mirada de la guerrera y tratar de sincerar su corazón) pero… (Meditó unos segundos acerca de lo que le diría, bajo la cabeza lentamente para no mirar a la guardiana y entendió que no podría revelarle lo que ahogaba su alma y mucho menos confiarle lo que momentos atrás había sentido en su habitación; quedo callada e intento contestar lo que su amiga quería escuchar) es sólo que no me gusta que se aleje de mi (con aquella frase tan falsa trató de ocultar aquella confusión en su existir).

-Te entiendo (soltó la mano de la doncella y coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica tratando de darle valor para superar el dolor que ella presenciaba en su rostro y sabia se albergaba también en su corazón) pero debes entender las situaciones que ahora se van dando en la corona y no entristecer por ello (sonrió tiernamente creyendo entender el sufrimiento de la princesa) ya verás que pronto todo mejorara.

-(movió nuevamente la cabeza para darle el juicio) Si… (Suspiro) tienes razón.

Comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente y en silencio para salir del palacio, pasaron enúmerables pasillos con lujosas paredes de mármol adornadas con primorosas pinturas y preciosos muebles de la madera más fina de la tierra; se dirigieron a los exóticos jardines que se localizaban al frente del palacio, ahí las esperaban las demás guardianas con el pretexto de inspeccionar la construcción de una hermosa fuente, que se encontraba en el centro del jardín principal rodeada de delicados arboles de cerezo, pero con la esperanza de hacer reír a la soberana y alegrar aquel día que había comenzado con la ya acostumbrada huida del príncipe.

Las amigas de la princesa trataban en todo momento, con pláticas y comentarios, de distraerla y darle ánimos a su resguardada; al ver que aquello no estaba funcionando como ellas esperaban, trataron de entretenerla con relatos de lo que sería su nueva vida en Tokio de cristal, creyendo de esta manera aliviar el sufrimiento de la noble.

-(dijo una joven sentada sobre el pasto de aquel hermoso edén) Yo siempre seré feliz viviendo en este palacio (suspiró y entre lazo sus dedos para llevar sus manos a su pecho) no necesito nada más, ya que aquí están todas mis ilusiones y las personas a las que quiero.

-Hay Ami pero no debes olvidar el amor… (le hizo un guiño) es algo que pertenece ha nuestros deseos (comentó ilusionada la guardiana castaña atrayendo la atención de las presentes).

-(sollozó) Claro chicas, pero tampoco debemos dejar de lado nuestros sueños… (Se ilumino el rostro de la mujer) yo aun deseo convertirme en una cantante famosa… (Comentó sonrientemente mientras hacia un ademan victorioso) interpretar ante el público hermosas canciones de amor, bailar ante todos llena de glamur... (Sus ojos se tornaron brillosos y de gran tamaño).

-Y lo lograras Minako… (Interrumpió a la guardiana) todas debemos hacer realidad nuestros sueños y fantasías (bajo el rostro para contemplar su delicada mano adornada con el elegante anillo de compromiso que reposaba sobre la hermosa y fina tela rosa que cubría sus piernas).

-Usagi… (Balbuceo nostálgica la guardiana de fuego al ver la reacción que tuvo la soberana, se pudo percatar que aquella mirada estaba llena de algo más que no podría explicar, no era un simple dolor de nostalgia por el príncipe… era algo más… un dolor aun más profundo albergado en el alma de su amiga).

-Pero Usa, (atrajo la mirada de la doncella) todas vamos a cumplir nuestros sueños… (Trato de sonar convincente ante ese pensar) la paz en nuestro planeta… (Murmuro en voz baja mientras veía hacia el horizonte) es lo más preciado para nuestro existir.

-(contemplo a su amiga) Ami… (Tomó el hombro de la chica encantando su atención) tu mayor sueño es convertirte en la mejor doctora de Japón… no es así? (sonrió).

-(miró a la joven y dijo en tono defensivo) Si Mako, pero todas debemos hacer sacrificios por nuestro futuro… ese futuro que pertenece a nuestro planeta… es aún más importante, (colocó su mano sobre la de aquella joven castaña y la miro fijamente intentando explicar su sentir) prefiero conservar la armonía en el planeta… que realizar nuestros propios deseos.

-(esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la princesa, abrió aun más los ojos y contemplo el palacio por unos instantes, inhalo profundamente tratando de ocultar aquella reacción y decidida dijo) No Ami, ese destino lo cumpliré yo, ustedes no tienen por que dejar sus anhelos, (Observo a sus guardianas) yo sola tengo esta realidad que cumplir… ustedes deben de seguir con esos preciados sueños que se albergan en su alma, ninguna los olvidara pase lo que pase… solo yo tengo que llevar ese destino...

-(las guerreras observaron detenidamente la actitud de la soberana y quedaron sorprendidas ante aquellas palabras, nunca imaginaron que la soberana reaccionara así; pudieron percatarse del actual sufrimiento que comenzaba a extinguir lentamente a aquella chica alegre) Pero no estas sola Usagi… (Se dirigió decidida a la mujer) nosotras te ayudaremos a que cumplas aquello que llamas "destino" (expresó Rei mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y está asombrada la contemplaba).

-Tú cuentas con todas nosotras, eso no debes dudarlo (Makoto dijo sonrientemente tratando de aminorar la situación).

-Así es Usa! (menciono con un grito, mientras levantaba su brazo alegremente) disculpa si en ocasiones se nos olvida (comento la guardiana rubia mientras se daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza).

-(Ami dijo sonriendo) Por favor, nunca olvides que siempre estaremos contigo.

-Chicas… (Susurro y contemplo a sus amigas, entendió que ellas ya habían descubierto que las cosas en su mente no estaban bien; murmuro) siempre estaremos juntas cierto? (sonrió sintiéndose tan protegida como hacia varios años no se encontraba) por ello sus deseos, anhelos y sueños son los míos… es una orden (soltó una pequeña carcajada) nunca los olviden (deseando no preocuparlas más se levantó y sin dirigir una mirada a las guerreras caminó rápidamente hacia el pórtico del palacio, atravesando los jardines con pasos largos hasta su destino).

-Creen que está tomando las cosas muy seriamente? (dijo preocupada contemplando a la soberana mientras entrelazaba los dedos y llevaba su manos al pecho).

-(observo a la rubia) Pero así debe de ser Minako… sólo que no está acostumbrada a ello.

-No Rei… (Interrumpió y atrajo la atención de todas las guerreras) creo que esta realidad le esta comenzando a pesar (bajo la mirada, se recargo sobre un árbol y se cruzo de brazos) últimamente Mamoru se a alejado demasiado del palacio (giró su rostro para presenciar el reino) y Usagi se siente muy sola.

-No nos queda más que apoyarla Mako, antes de que sea nuestra princesa es nuestra amiga… (Afirmó Ami mirando al cielo) ahora que se siente vacía es cuando más nos necesita (se levantó la guerrera e intercambió miradas con las jóvenes, tras contemplarse unos segundos en silencio, movieron la cabeza en signo de afirmación y caminaron entre los hermosos prados).

La princesa entró al palacio y caminó sobre una delgada alfombra que marcaba cuidadosamente el camino en el interior de la construcción, sintió como su respiración era agitada por la larga y rápida caminata; quedó estática un par de minutos mientras meditaba la situación, contemplo las escaleras y percibió como en su mente se habían quedado grabadas las palabras de sus amigas… ellas estaban dejando atrás sus sueños para alcanzar una ilusión llamada futuro… y a pesar de que era solo su responsabilidad, ella no había entendida ese sacrificio… por que no podía hacer lo mismo? Se preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. Desde ese momento presintió que las cosas pasarían de un extremo a otro, suspiro y se dijo –espero no sea doloroso este cambio- tratando de consolar su alma ante aquella próxima realidad se dirigió al estudio buscando a su consejera, pensando en poderla cuestionar sobre aquella decisión que había tomado y esperaba sea la correcta.

-Luna estas aquí? (Preguntó mientras sigilosamente abría la puerta de madera para poder accesar al lugar).

-Si Usagi, sucede algo? (dijo preocupada una gata de color obscuro mientras salía de la parte de atrás de un hermoso escritorio de la madera más fina de la tierra, este tenia algunos grabados a las orillas con forma de los planetas del sistema solar, y en el centro se podía presenciar una heroica batalla que se había llevado siglos atrás en el milenio de plata).

-Es solo que necesito un consejo… no se qué hacer? (atravesó la habitación para poder mirar por el enorme ventanal que se encontraba frente a ella y se apoyo en este; perdiendo su vista en el horizonte trato de despejar sus ideas para poderse expresar ante aquella criatura de forma felina) me siento tan confundida...

-A que te refieres Usagi? (se acerco a la joven e inquieta observo los ojos de la monarca para tratar de descifrar el por qué de aquella confusión).

-Si… es que no… (Dando un suspiro hondo tomó valor para continuar expresando su problemática) no creo llegar a ser la reina que todos esperan, (alzo la vista tratando de contener las lagrimas que ya intentaban deslizarse por sus suaves mejillas) sé que estoy cometiendo muchos errores Luna y no estoy reaccionando como debo… (sus ojos se enrojecieron aun más).

-Usagi… (Preguntó preocupada) por qué dices eso?.

-Es que... (En ese momento trató que aquello que más la atormentaba, su soledad, quede oculto en sus palabras para solo concentrarse en su decisión) no creo ser tan fuerte… no sé como llevar un reino… (Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar) un planeta… un futuro… (Miro a su consejera) mi realidad.

-Pero Usagi, tú no debes preocuparte por ello (sonrió tiernamente mientras contemplaba a la dama) las cosas poco a poco se van a ir dando, no debes presionarte… (Se acerco a la joven) aparte… tienes a Mamoru y a las chicas para apoyarte siempre (trató de alegrarla) yo estaré aquí en todo momento para escucharte y recordarte tus deberes como desde el día en que nos encontramos (la joven vio con pánico a la consejera mientras se alejaba de ella para acercarse al escritorio)… me eh dado cuenta que rápidamente has madurado mucho y que poco a poco has tomado tu vida en las manos (la consejera no se dio cuanta de la expresión en el rostro de la princesa y mucho menos que la mujer no esperaba escuchar aquello).

-(se bloqueo su mente, como podía tener su vida en las manos y como podía haber madurado?, cuando su soledad era la única que gobernaba su existencia… razono en que esto continuaría con mayor fuerza en su futuro producto de los deberes que comenzaban a opacar su vivir, recordó que estos "deberes" la mantenían aun más en el exilió que antes) Gracias luna, (sonrió fingidamente y decepcionada caminó a la salida del estudio) tengo que retirarme… Mamoru ya no ha de tardar en regresar y quiero esperarlo con una enorme sonrisa (se quedo unos instantes parada frente a la puerta examinando aquel intento infortunado y decidió alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible antes de que aquello perturbara más sus pensamientos).

Salió de aquella habitación concentrada en sus quimeras y pasó junto al comedor, sintió como un olor delicado rodeaba su cuerpo y su nariz presenciaba un sabroso aroma que provenía de la cocina, olvidó todos sus pesares de golpe y se acerco olfateando aquel delicioso olor percatándose que se trataba de un dulce pastel de fresa; no pudo soportar las ansias por aquella golosina y entró decidida a la cocinilla para poder degustar aquel encantador postre.

-(mencionó cerrando los ojos) Mmm… hace mucho que no huelo un pastel de fresa cerca de mi… (Escuchó una risa y sorprendida abrió los ojos) chicas están cocinando?.

-Así es Usagi (sonrió mientras levantaba una cuchara de madera perfectamente labrada con marcas de medias lunas en el mango) creo que ya es demasiado el tiempo desde que no comemos una pequeña rebanada de pastel entre amigas (guiñó el ojo).

-Mako… (Se saboreó) que delicia!!! (Exclamo mientras levantaba sus brazos) Quiero una enorme rebanada solo para mi!!!.

-Como siempre perdiendo la compostura (dijo mientras movía la cabeza en signo de negatividad).

-(expresó mientras metía uno de sus dedos en un tazón con masa) Hay Minako no tiene nada de malo que coma un poco.

-Pero Usagi eso esta crudo!!! Espera a que salga del horno (gritó mientras daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de la joven).

-Hay Rei, eso me dolió mucho!!! (Se retiró rápidamente del alcance de la guardiana).

-Chicas por favor dejen de pelear (suspiró Ami mientras sólo veía divertida aquella escena que hacia varios años no presenciaba).

Las jóvenes permanecieron en la cocina divertidamente mientras el pastel salía del horno, después de ello, continuaron con la reunión en el bello comedor de cristal, comiendo una exquisita rebanada del postre; pero a pesar de los intentos de sus amigas por darle ánimos y mantener su mente en otras cosas, la princesa pensaba en aquel sacrificio que debía hacer; se dio cuenta en ese momento que siempre estaría apoyada de sus seres queridos a pesar de la pesada desolación que llevara sobre sus hombros; vio detenidamente la mirada llena de amor de sus amigas, concibió en ellas comprensión, esperanzas, deseos de un magnifico futuro que vivir… y entendió cual seria su realidad… supo desde ese momento que aquella duda que tanto la afligía en cuerpo y corazón se había despejado… comprendió que era lo que debía hacer desde ese momento… no quiso dudar más en su deber, se levanto de la silla que se encontraba junto a una enorme mesa de cristal en la que disfrutaba de aquel encuentro con sus aliadas, sonrió y sin decir algo se alejo ante la mirada atónita de aquellas mujeres, que quedaron en silencio ante aquel acto tan inesperado.

Caminó silenciosamente sumergida en sus razonamientos, terminando de hacer que su mente se llenara de esa realidad que tanto la hacia sufrir, de aquellas circunstancias de la que quería escapar, de aquella batalla que aferradamente siempre enfrento en contra de su soledad… aquella guerra que creyó por unos instantes poder ganar… pero siempre supo perfectamente que estuvo perdida… eternamente estaría así… suspiro resignada y murmuro – mi odiada soledad… (Respiro hondo) ahora me uno a ti para amarte y vivir contigo por siempre- llegó a sus aposentos tras subir las extensas escaleras y abrió la hermosa puerta. Dio unos pequeños pasos para dirigirse al lujoso baño real, una habitación llena de dibujos al estilo Romano, con muebles de mármol alrededor del mismo y en el fondo se encontraba una hermosa tina de oro; se despojo de su adorable vestido rosa, retiro delicadamente los hermosos prendedores que sujetaban su peinado y entro en la tina de baño. Humedeció su rostro cuidadosamente y miró detenidamente la cristalina agua que cubría su cuerpo, comenzó a sumergir y sacar su mano intentando jugar con aquel liquido que golpeaba con delicadeza sus senos, se detuvo de golpe y miró sus manos, las llevo a la parte de afuera de la tina y las dejo caer de forma inerte mientras decía en voz baja –ya no mas juegos Usagi… sabes que ahora debes convertirte en una reina y eso no esta permitido- tras aquel razonamiento se dio a entender por última vez su realidad.

Tomo delicadamente su cabello para apartarlo de su blanca espalada, ahí contempló el reflejo del agua y sin darse cuenta siguió recordando el último encuentro que había tenido con aquel ser que llenaba automáticamente sus pensamientos en aquella penumbra a la que llamaba soledad.

* * *

-Como te lo dije bombón… solo hemos venido a darte ese mensaje por parte de la princesa, ahora nos marcharemos, (observó como el rostro de la joven se tornó sombrío) pero no te pongas triste, te traje un pequeño obsequio (del bolso de su saco, sacó un hermoso cepillo de plata).

Ella lo tomo entre sus manos y pudo observar con detenimiento la delicadeza del objeto, contemplo extasiada unos hermosos rubíes que creaban de forma extraordinaria unas preciosas rosas, que parecían estar labradas con sangre, estas adornaban cuidadosamente la parte trasera de aquel obsequio; había quedado cautivada por completo, las hermosas y finas cerdas eran tan suaves al tacto que no podía quitar la vista del exquisito regalo.

-Seiya… es tan hermoso… (Lo sujeto lo mas suavemente posible con temor de romperlo) pero no puedo aceptarlo (extendió sus manos para regresar el objeto).

-Por qué no bombón? Lo traje desde mi planeta solo para ti… (Miró a la joven y sin apartar su vista de ella suspiro) te voy a contar algo… pero necesito que pongas mucha atención, (observo aun más profundamente los ojos de la doncella tratando de dejar grabada aquella mirada en sus recuerdos) en cuanto vi el cepillo… supe que este objeto solo seria digno de la princesa de la luna… (acerco su mano lentamente al hermoso cabello rubio de la mujer para poder acariciarlo) me recordó tanto a ti, tan frágil, pero con una hermosura sin igual, con un inmenso brillo que deslumbra a todos los que le ven, una extraña calidez que puedes sentir con solo acercarte… (Soltó su cabello y colocó su mano suavemente sobre la barbilla de la mujer para subir su rostro y seguir presenciando aquellos ojos que aun hechizaban profundamente su alma).

- (se sonrojó y dijo confundida) Todo eso viste en ese cepillo Seiya? (bajo rápidamente la vista para observar consternada el objeto, tras unos segundos subió su mirada para fijarla en el rostro del joven y trató de buscar alguna explicación a lo que había escuchado).

-(comenzó a reír alejándose de la mujer y se llevo una mano al rostro) Hay bombón tú nunca entiendes… (Se acerco nuevamente a ella) me gustas tanto Usagi, nunca cambiaria esa tierna ingenuidad (no pudo evitar verle de una manera cautivadora mientras la dama se sonrojaba aún más, cambio el tema velozmente al notar que él también se había sonrojado) por favor… quiero que lo tengas siempre contigo, así como yo siempre te llevó en el corazón.

-(titubeó nerviosamente y sin controlar sus movimientos arrebato el obsequio de entre las manos del caballero) gracias Seiya (bajo la vista) lo tendré siempre conmigo… (Subió su rostro para verlo) sabes algo… ya extrañaba poder platicar contigo, (se ruborizó) no sé porque tu voz me tranquiliza tanto (su semblante se torno melancólico).

-Dime Bombón por que estas triste? (observó a la joven esperando una respuesta que sabia estaba relacionada con el soberano de la tierra).

-Las cosas aquí en el planeta han estado en completa tranquilidad, la paz rodea nuestra gente y ahora es el momento en que una mi vida a Mamoru (miró el cielo tratando de tomar valor de la luz de la luna).

-(la miró confundido sintiendo un pequeño rayo de esperanza en su corazón) Acaso no quieres casarte con él bombón?.

-Si Seiya, yo lo amo demasiado, (suspiró y continuo sin percatarse del doloroso golpe que había causado en el alma ya rota del joven) pero siento que él sólo me ve como una obligación.

-(respiró hondo tratando de ocultar aquel dolor inminente en su ser) No creo que sea así Usagi, él también te ama… (Alzó el rostro para observar la luna) solo quiero que seas feliz… sabes? (bajo la mirada y la concentro en los hermosos ojos azules de la joven) recuerda que la luna siempre va a estar rodeada de la luz de las estrellas, por ello nunca estará en la oscuridad (sujetó la mano de la doncella) tú nunca estarás en la oscuridad, nunca podrás ser opacada por ninguna luz y por ello jamás serás la obligación de nadie.

-(se percato de la hermosa calidez que el joven le transmitía con ese leve contacto y con esas hermosas palabras) Seiya… (Suspiró mientras quitaba la mano de aquel contacto) tú has vivido en soledad?.

-Por qué dices eso bombón? (miró el rostro de la mujer buscando entender aquel cuestionamiento).

-Yo siempre eh estado sola, aun estando con mis seres queridos… me siento tan sola… (Sus ojos se cristalizaron).

-(rió atrayendo la mirada confundida de la joven) Alza tu vista bombón y dime que ves en el cielo?.

-(alzó su rostro y recorrió el panorama lentamente tratando de encontrar sentido a lo preguntado por aquel hombre) Veo la luna, las estrellas, el cielo oscuro,… solamente…por qué Seiya?.

-(la miró tiernamente y sonrió) La luna nunca estará sola… siempre estará rodeada de brillantes estrellas, (levantó la vista mientras alzaba su mano y señalo) lo vez, por más que queramos nunca lo estará… (Bajó la vista y movió la cabeza en forma de negación) es una lástima que así se sienta la luna… (Contempló el rostro de la joven) tal vez aquel hermoso astro no ha visto detenidamente a su alrededor.

-(sonrió al haber entendido aquellas palabras) Me encanta todo lo que me dices Seiya, gracias por hacerme sentir mejor (miró alegremente al hombre).

-(con ambas manos sujeto suavemente el rostro de la joven) Bombón… nunca te sientas sola, (deslizó su mirada por los hermosos rasgos de ella hasta llegar a sus rosados labios y los contemplo con un inminente deseo, acerco su rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de rozarlos) recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo, (sonrió victoriosamente y se alejo de la sonrojada joven viendo como esta quedaba paralizada y le guiñó el ojo) aun que este del otro lado de la galaxia nunca te dejare ir… (Se acercó a su cuello e inhalo profundamente aquel dulce perfume, después con tono sensual murmuro en su oído) siempre te amare mi dulce bombón.

-(sintió como poco a poco todo su cuerpo se fue paralizando, los latidos de su corazón se fueron siendo más fuertes y rápidos, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo provocándole sentir un fuerte estremecimiento caluroso, provocándole un rojizo color en sus mejillas) Seiya… yo…

-(en ese momento sintieron la presencia de dos individuos, el joven se levanto rápidamente, trato de distinguir las siluetas que se lograban vislumbrar entre los arbustos y que se iban aproximando hacia ellos) Sabíamos que te encontraríamos aquí Seiya (se escucho la voz molesta de un hombre).

-Yaten… Taiky… (Dijo el guerrero sorprendido).

-Estamos retrasados, por eso venimos a buscarte (decía el guapo joven de cabellera plateada colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza) y no nos equivocamos al venir hacia la casa de la princesa de la luna.

-Hola Usagi buenas noches (extendió la mano cortésmente para saludar a la mujer) me da mucho gusto verte.

-Taiki!!! Que gusto verlos, como han estado? (sonrió mientras respondía el saludo alegremente).

-(dijo en tono alegre) Pues muy bien, gracias por preguntar… la princesa ha pensado mucho en la tierra y es por eso que estamos aquí (miro seriamente al joven de cabellos oscuros) aun que no sólo ella ha pensado en este planeta.

-Si ya veo (se sonrojo y miró al guerrero) por favor díganle a la princesa Kakyuu que agradezco su atención por enviarlos aquí a darme ese mensaje y que ella también cuenta con todas nosotras para ayudarla (se llevó las manos al pecho) siempre que necesite de nuestra ayuda estaremos con ustedes.

-Estamos aquí solo por ordenes de ella, pero gracias por interesarte (dijo en tono sarcástico y cerro los ojos para no ver la expresión de la joven mientras caminaba para colocarse al lado de Seiya) nos podemos ir ya? (preguntó en tono de fastidio).

-Si Yaten… (Lo miró indiferentemente) ya se que es tarde, solo me despido de bombón.

-Tenemos que irnos Usagi nos dio mucho gusto saludarte y verte, (sonrió) espero que esta no sea la última y que la próxima vez podamos quedarnos más tiempo, deseamos que tu reino siempre este lleno de paz.

-Gracias Taiki, (contempló al joven gustosamente) realmente espero volverlos a ver y que podamos conversar un poco más… (Miró al guerrero platinado) también me dio gusto verte Yaten y yo le daré tus saludos a las chicas (sonrió pícaramente).

-Como sea… (Comenzó a caminar sin mirar a la joven y se alejó siendo seguido por el guerrero castaño).

-Bombón tenemos que irnos… (Miró fijamente a la doncella con tristeza) realmente espero seas muy feliz y por favor… (Se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros) nunca olvides que yo siempre te cuidare (contempló el rostro ruborizado y sorprendido de la joven; acerco su rostro lentamente al de ella hasta sentir el roce de su nariz con la de la mujer, se detuvo y contemplo sus labios, por su mente pasó el poder probar aquella fruta deseada tanto por su ser, pero se detuvo al sentir el cuerpo tembloroso de la doncella) siempre te cuidare mi amada princesa (lentamente subió su rostro para besar la piel cercana a los ojos de la joven).

-Seiya… yo (sintió como su cuerpo continuaba temblando ante aquel suceso sin entender el por que de aquella reacción de su ser)… por favor no te vayas, no quiero estar sola (presenció atónita como salieron esas palabras de su boca quedando desconcertada ante ello… por su mente solo pasaba el por que había dicho eso?).

-(sonrió tiernamente) Yo nunca me voy a ir de tu lado bombón… (Suspiró y contemplo aquel cálido rostro) pero tú tienes a tu príncipe… (Sintió que aquellas palabras al salir de sus labios quemaron su interior) pero siempre estaré contigo nunca lo olvides (le regaló una última sonrisa, subió su mano para rozar su rostro y poder sentir por postrema vez aquella textura tan perfecta; dio vuelta para alejar de la joven y encontrarse con sus compañeros).

-(quedó paralizada y dijó en voz baja) Seiya...

* * *

La princesa se encogió de hombros ante aquel recuerdo y llevando sus piernas al pecho, dijo en tono triste –tengo que olvidarte Seiya… discúlpame por favor- por más que quiso contener las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas; recargo su rostro sobre las rodillas sin poder evitar que los melancólicos sollozos saliera de su boca. Levanto el rostro de golpe y secó las lágrimas con sus manos, tomo un pequeño jabón perfumado de color blanco con forma de media luna que se encontraba junto a la tina, lo frotó sobre su piel y se sumergió en la tina.

Al salir de la bañera tomo una toalla para comenzar a secar su cuerpo cuidadosamente y murmuro – Hoy me convertiré en la reina que todos esperan- y salió rápidamente del cuarto de baño.


	5. Capítulo4El futuro y presente siguen

Hi! Me da mucho gusto que les agrade este fic, realmente les doy gracias por sus reviews y por supuesto sólo me resta pedirles un poco de paciencia con la aparición de Seiya, (ya será en el capítulo 5) ya que este inicio es un poco largo; en este capítulo habrá un poco de UxM así que a todas mis queridas Ladies Kous les pido una disculpa XD.

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia esta hecha solo con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro; ningún personaje me pertenece, si no a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de un excelente anime y a la cual admiro mucho.**_

Capítulo 4.

El futuro y presente siguen en constante cambio.

Al salir de la bañera tomo una toalla para comenzar a secar su cuerpo poco a poco; murmuro – Hoy me convertiré en la reina que todos esperan- y salió rápidamente del cuarto de baño.

Emprendió su caminar sobre una hermosa alfombra de suave algodón que cubría la habitación real, sentía como el ligero roce de esta frotaba la piel de sus pies provocándole una sensación extraña. Sin pensar en algo más se acerco al enorme ropero de madera, abrió las fuertes puertas de color ocre labradas con algunas grecas y observó detenidamente buscando una vestimenta en particular, un regalo hecho por el príncipe que colocó sobre su blanca piel, este era un hermoso vestido elaborado con una delgada y fina tela blanca con pequeños detalles en oro con forma de medias lunas.

Dio un pequeño vistazo en el espejo, tratando de observar el reflejo de lo que ahora era su espíritu… ya no era más la joven llamada Usagi Tsukino, ahora era la soberana de Tokio de cristal… la princesa Serenity. Se encontraba demasiado concentrada en ver la silueta que apreciaba en el reflejo hasta que en ese momento escucho una serie de sonidos provenientes de las escaleras, caminó rápidamente para acercarse a la puerta y saber de que se trataba aquella situación; pero a escasos pasos de llegar a la salida de su habitación la puerta se abrió velozmente de par en par.

-Usagi acabo de regresar… (El rostro del hombre denotaba preocupación) necesitamos hablar… (Se acercó a la joven y tomo su mano con delicadeza) hubo algunos problemas para concluir la misión que tuvimos en…

-(interrumpió) Mamoru que es lo que ha pasado? (pregunto intrigada) hay algún problema? Si es necesario puedo decirles a las guardianas internas que se alisten para ir a la puerta del tiempo (lo miró con una inminente preocupación).

-No Usagi, (soltó la mano de la mujer y la vio fijamente) entramos en la puerta del tiempo y fuimos al pasado, donde Plut había observado un cambio drástico en la continuidad del tiempo; en cuanto entramos en el tiempo se desató una batalla, (miró las delicadas facciones de la princesa y se percató que sus ojos estaban llenos de pánico, se acercó a la joven y sonrió para tranquilizarla) lo pudimos resolver, sólo que…

-(volvió a interrumpirlo colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios y preguntó) pero todo esta bien, cierto? (sus ojos dejaron de mostrar ansiedad y le regalo una enorme sonrisa).

-Si Usa, todo esta bien… (Miró a la princesa revelando una enorme confusión, trato de entender por que no había dado mayor importancia a lo sucedido) tú estas bien? (tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la joven y enfoco su vista en los ojos de ella) Siento que estas comportándote algo extraño.

-Me encuentro muy bien Mamoru, (sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro del soberano) sólo que he pensado en que todo puede esperar el día de hoy, (tomo las manos del príncipe y las bajo un poco para besarlas tiernamente, las volvió a subir para llevarlas a su cien y las froto lentamente con su piel, mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar aquella sensación) si lo has podido arreglar mi príncipe, no hay nada de que preocuparnos… (El rostro del hombre se torno aún más confuso, se separó de golpe para poder ver a su amada y deducir que es lo que pasaba. Ella al ver la reacción del hombre se acercó nuevamente a él, sin que este esperara alguna otra acción lo beso apasionadamente y comenzó a acariciar su torso con las yemas de los dedos; después de unos instantes despegó un poco sus labios para murmurar) pretendo que esta noche la pasemos juntos, sin pensar en nada más… solos tú y yo (lo miró de forma anhelante, pensó en el estremecimiento de sentir su cálida piel sobre su cuerpo. El hombre entendió aquella mirada, sentía como esas caricias estaban llenas de calor, comenzó a besarla con un infinito deseo, atrajo su cuerpo fuertemente al de él y la apretó extasiado para sentir sus exquisitas curvas; sin esperar otra reacción que confundiera más su mente, la tomo en brazos, dio unos pocos pasos y la recostó sobre la cama; sintió como su cuerpo temblaba ante el contacto de la princesa, apresuradamente retiró el frágil vestido que cubría su cuerpo, deseoso de poder ver la tersa y desnuda tez de la soberana).

-(detuvo sus movimientos un instante y preguntó con el escaso aliento que aun mantenía su garganta) Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres? (ella no contestó a la pregunta con palabras, llevo sus labios al cuello del hombre y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente; él continuo con mayor rapidez aquel contacto, se quitó la capa junto con el saco y la camisa; mientras la joven continuaba tratando de deleitarse con el momento, acarició lentamente la espalda desnuda del hombre sin despegar su boca de él).

-(pasaron varios minutos, se alejó un poco de su nuca para acercar sus labios al oído del príncipe y susurró) Mamoru te amo… (Quedó en silencio esperando que él contestara de la misma forma… pero no llegaron aquellas palabras, de manera contraria él continuo maravillado frotando su cuerpo con el de ella; suspiró sintiendo nuevamente aquel sentimiento tan amargo que su alma no podía evitar sentir… ella lo amaba como nada más podría amar en el mundo… pero sabia que esa pasión no era correspondida con la misma magnitud; a pesar de que él seguía tocando su cuerpo febrilmente y continuaba besándola de una manera acelerada, ella no podía dejar de deliberar en que tal vez las cosas podrían ser distintas… tal vez aquel hombre podría hacerla sentir como tanto lo anhelaba… pero no era así).

Tras recorrer los amplios pasillos del castillo las guerreras internas llegaban corriendo al salón principal, entraron velozmente para poder presenciar a sus compañeras que acababan de regresar de una misión en la puerta del tiempo; observaron que las guardianas externas se encontraban sentadas sobre la hermosa alfombra roja que cubría la habitación tratando de conciliar el aliento, miraron consternadas el lesionado aspecto de las mujeres, indicándoles que habían tenido una fuerte batalla.

-Plut que es lo que ha pasado? (interrogó exaltada Venus contemplando a la guerra que se encontraba mal herida y que llevaba en brazos un pequeño cuerpo).

-Tranquilas Sailors, todo esta bien (se escucho la voz serena de una joven rubia que se encontraba sentada sobre el suelo acompañada de la guerrera del planeta marino).

-Pero que es lo que a pasado Uranus? … por favor díganos (la guerrera del primer planeta suplicó) por que no nos pidieron ayuda? (sus ojos denotaban una inmensa intranquilidad) Se supone que solo irían a inspeccionar… no es así? (Quedó en silencio esperando alguna respuesta de las guardianas).

-(se levantó del suelo dejando a su compañera sentada) Las cosas en el pasado continúan cambiando inesperadamente y eso no son buenos augurios para el futuro, (miró de reojo a la guardiana del tiempo) Plut profesó una extraña presencia en el pasado, es por ello que nos dirigimos hacia la puerta del tiempo acompañadas del príncipe…

-(interrumpió la guerrera marina mientras observaba detenidamente a las guardianas internas) Al momento de entrar en aquel tiempo alcanzamos a percibir que se trataba de un conjunto de seres que deseaban combatir con las Sailors del pasado (Neptune volteó su rostro para contemplar a Plut)

-(continuo la guerrera del viento) Estos individuos intentaban tener contacto con el Negaverso y logramos interceptarlos antes de que llegaran a tener trato con esas fuerzas… (Miró a su amada compañera que aun se encontraba sentada sobre la fina alfombra, exhausta y con la mirada aún sobre la guardiana del tiempo) a pesar de que obtuvimos ayuda de los guardianes (regresó la vista a las guerreras) las cosas se tornaron complicadas (empuñó ambas manos, bajo el rostro y cerro los ojos tratando de olvidar aquel enfrentamiento).

-Guardianes? (preguntó exaltada Jupiter).

-Así es, (se escuchó una voz masculina que provenía del fondo oscuro de aquella estancia, esta parecía en un principio desconocida… pero aquel recuerdo entró como un flechazo en la mente de las Sailors) nosotros somos los guardianes que han ayudado a sus compañeras en la batalla, (las guerreras quedaron atónitas al ver como de entre aquella penumbra se definían cuatro siluetas) hemos venido a reclamar nuestro lugar al servicio del soberano de este planeta.

-Ustedes!!!… que hacen aquí? (preguntó la guerrera castaña mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque junto con las otras Sailors).

-(continuó el hombre) Hemos venido al futuro para proteger a nuestro príncipe (caminó en dirección a las guerreras internas) nosotros no venimos a tener algún conflicto con ustedes.

-A pesar de lo que dijo Jedite, (con tono sarcástico se dirigió a ellas un joven de rasgos finos que se encontraba tomado de la mano de un guerrero de cabellos azules) si ustedes insisten tendremos que enfrentarnos a ustedes.

-No va a ver ningún enfrentamiento en este palacio… (Se levantó la guerrera del tiempo manteniendo su mirada en los hombres) y menos entre guardianes de este mismo imperio (observó aquel pequeño cuerpo que llevaba en brazos) los guardianes celestiales nos ayudaron para enfrentar aquellos entes que buscaban el cristal de plata en el pasado (caminó para acercarse a las Sailors) ahora han venido al futuro para resguardar al príncipe de la tierra y ayudarnos a mantener la paz en el reino.

-(vió inquietamente a la mujer y caminó hacia ella para poder observar lo que llevaba en brazos) Pero… si es (su rostro expresó horror y asombro) Hotaru…

-(interrumpió Neptune mientras se levantaba para incorporarse a sus compañeras) Si Mars… Saturn arriesgo su vida para acabar con el enemigo (miró el rostro incrédulo de las guerreras internas) el enfrentamiento duró varias horas y a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos los enemigos no recibían daños; Hotaru no tuvo otra opción... más que usar su hoz, por lo que ha vuelto a renacer.

* * *

-(era una tarde sombría en las frías y desoladas calles de Tokio, el viento soplaba con una fuerza descomunal atrayendo las hojas que caían de los rozados cerezos; de entre un conjunto de frágiles arbustos se vislumbro un rayo que transitó desde la punta de un edificio hasta impactar a dos hábiles guerreras, estas no lograron reaccionar a tiempo y a pesar de los intentos de esquivar aquella energía, sus cuerpos lastimados recorrieron en el asfaltó varios metros) Maldita sea! pareciera que no podemos hacerles algún daño (Uranus dijo mientras se encontraba mal herida e intentaba ponerse de pie).

-(sonrió a pesar del fuerte dolor que doblegaba su cuerpo) Vaya… parece que no te ha servido el entrenamiento que hemos llevado.

-No digas esas cosas (sus ojos trataron de mostrar arrogancia a pesar del daño y con ellos recorrió la perfecta anatomía de su compañera en respuesta ante aquel comentario) pero no me molestaría seguir entrenando a tu lado.

-(sonrió seductoramente y dijo Sólo si tú… (No pudo terminar de hablar ya que fueron nuevamente alcanzadas por otro rayo de energía).

-Uranus… Neptune. (Apoyó su báculo sobre la tierra para levantarse al ver el cuerpo de sus compañeras tendidas sobre el suelo) Ustedes nunca nos derrotaran… (Su rostro denotaba cansancio por la intensa lucha) hemos venido desde el futuro para que no continúen cambiándolo (cayó al sentir la debilidad de sus piernas, intentó ponerse nuevamente de pie pero sus deleznables movimientos no se lo permitieron).

-(la sailor de la destrucción y la creación se encontraba recargada sobre una devastada construcción, trataba de conciliar sus fuerzas para continuar con aquella batalla, pero desde ahí pudo percatarse de las condiciones en las que esos demonios habían dejado a sus amigas con aquella ardua pelea; miró consternada como Uranus y Neptune se encontraban inconscientes sobre el pavimento ante poderosos impactos que sus cuerpos habían resistido, su adorada "madre" Plut trataba aun de pelear a pesar de que presenciaba la falta de coordinación en sus movimientos, producto de la debilidad de su cuerpo; y el soberano de la tierra se encontraba ileso pero tendido en los brazos de cuatro hombres heridos que resguardaban su cuerpo servilmente; murmuró) Creo que no tengo alternativa… (Levantó el rostro decididamente y se aproximo ante los entes malignos que aun mantenían una incansable fuerza) deben alejarse de este mundo y este tiempo… (Su mirada se volvió fría y determinante) si no tendré que destruirlos así tenga que arriesgar mi propia vida (su guadaña fue levantada al cielo, un brillo recorrió la punta de esta y continuó hasta perderse en la base, la bajo fuertemente y los señaló).

-(se escuchó las risas roncas y desafiantes de una mujer) Jaja… pero tú chiquilla… que puedes hacer, si ni siquiera puedes mantener una batalla.

-No Saturn… por favor… no lo hagas… Hotaru te lo pido (la guardiana del tiempo suplicó a la pequeña guerrera al entender cual seria el ataque que llevaría acabo).

-Mamá – Setsuna no te preocupes es mi único deber… (Sonrió) y tú lo sabes, (suspiró y tomo fuerzas para seguir) por favor dile a la princesa, a mamá – Michiru y a papá – Haruka que los quiero mucho (los preciosos ojos violetas que se encontraban llenos de ternura y esperanzas se tornaron fríos y calculadores al voltear la vista a sus objetivos; sintió como una fuerte energía invadió su cuerpo, de el comenzó a ser expulsado una fuerte ventisca que la rodeo y levantó su negro cabello; en su frente se presenció el signo de su planeta regente y con una enorme exhalación de su garganta salieron las palabras) GOLPE DEL SILENCIO… (Sus rasgos infantiles y delicados parecían haber cambiado a los de una madura guerrera, ansiosa de sentir la muerte y que se dispuso a ofrecer su vida con tal de obtener una inminente victoria; por su mente comenzaron a transcurrir los bellos momentos que había pasado al lado de sus seres queridos desde el momento de su renacimiento, dio gracias por haber sido participe de ellos e invocó finalmente en su alma a la guardiana más poderosa de todo el sistema solar, aquella que como una fuerte bomba destruye su cuerpo junto con el del adversario) ELIMINA!!! (Cerró los ojos para sentir como su cuerpo se desmoronaba ante aquel estruendo, sus pensamientos se llenaron de la bella sangre que era expulsada por los enemigos, hasta que una excitante calidez, proveniente del recuerdo de la soberana lunar, invadió su alma… y supo en ese instante que volvería a renacer).

* * *

-(las jóvenes observaron aturdidas aquel hermoso bebe de ojos violetas que llevaba en brazos Plut) Por que no nos solicitaron ayuda?.

-Venus… (Sonrió y miró tiernamente a la mujer) nosotras somos las encargadas de proteger este planeta de todos los intrusos, ustedes son las encomendadas de cuidar a la soberana de este bello imperio.

-Pero Neptune… nosotras (trató de explicar su preocupación).

-(completó la guardiana del viento) No podemos arriesgarnos a que dejen sola a la princesa y mucho menos por una batalla que no les corresponde (miró a la rubia fríamente).

-Uranus… (Quedó en silencio tras entender cual era su obligación, ellas solo debían defender a su princesa y no debían interponerse en otras cruzadas, dio un respiro hondo) me alegra que se encuentren bien (sonrió dejando confundidas a las demás jóvenes que aun permanecían en posición de pelea).

Los guerreros celestiales se apartaron evitando intercambiar miradas y comenzaron a caminar sin dar mayor explicación a las mujeres, atravesaron la puerta y se dirigieron a la salida del palacio. Las guerreras exteriores les dieron la espalda a las guerreras internas que aun continuaban inmóviles y confundidas ante aquel suceso, salieron de la misma manera del salón principal y solamente la Sailor del viento menciono –Creo que deben informarle a la princesa lo ocurrido- y sin más que las detuviera continuaron alejándose.

La noche era fría y oscura, muy pocas estrellas se podían presenciar en el firmamento ya que las nubes entorpecían su hermosa luz; la princesa de la luna se encontraba recostada sobre la cama pensando en lo que momentos antes había pasado sobre aquellas hermosas sabanas de ceda que cubrían su desnuda piel, volteó un poco el rostro para presenciar a aquel hombre que se encontraba dormido a un lado de ella; sintió aun la alta temperatura en el cuerpo del príncipe, por lo que trató de alejar aquel contacto de su piel moviéndose al otro extremo de la cama; suspiró y miro el techo de la habitación tratando de entender que es lo que pasaba por su mente… sabia que amaba a aquel hombre con todas sus fuerzas, entendía perfectamente que su destino era él y no podía pensar en nadie más, inteligentemente dedujo que aquella confusión, a la que se empeñaba en llamar soledad, no era más que un simple capricho que invadía su mente y que la lastimaba; cerro los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, se llevó las manos al pecho y se dijo a si misma que era sólo cuestión de tiempo el que ese sentir se esfumara.

Se levantó de aquel delicado lecho y fue hasta un perchero que tenia una bella bata rosa, la descolgó con sumo cuidado y la vistió para poder cubrir su desnuda piel; caminó hasta llegar a las hermosas puertas de cristal que daban al balcón, su ya tan acostumbrado lugar para reflexionar, las abrió escrupulosamente para no hacer ruido y ocasionar que se pudiera despertar aquel hombre que aun yacía sobre las delicadas sabanas.

Salió al balcón y levantó lentamente su rostro para ver el horizonte, en ese momento su expresión se torno triste al ver que aquel anochecer era opacado por las nubes, suspiró y bajó su mirada para contemplar como sus delicados dedos jugueteaban con el fino barandal de mármol que cercaba el balcón; pensó en entrar de nuevo a la habitación, ya que sabia su próximo esposo se encontraba ahí y debía estar a su lado, pero en ese momento sintió una fuerte sensación de figurar por última vez, en es noche, el sombrío cielo… levantó el rostro y presenció como las nubes comenzaron a moverse, producto de un frío viento, para dejar a su vista un hermosa estrella. Quedó completamente estática ante aquel suceso, observó maravillada aquel magnífico brillo y sintió nuevamente aquella hermosa calidez que tanto tranquilizaba su alma en los momentos más asolados de sus días, pero en cuestión de instantes, sintió como su corazón se contrajo… su mente se vio invadida por una pregunta, por que pensaba en él?... más bien como podía pensar en él después de lo que había pasado instantes antes con Mamoru?, no pudo responder aquel cuestionamiento…juzgó que seguía tratando de escapar de su realidad y sin poder contener más las lagrimas comenzó a llorar.

Sintió como su pecho contuvo aquel fuerte y doloroso llanto para que no fuera a oídos de aquel hombre que aun dormía en su habitación, pero no pudo dejara de murmurar entre sollozos aquel nombre que tanto consuelo le brindaba - Seiya-… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la confusión provocada por aquello que había salido de sus labios, se llevó las manos velozmente para ocultar su boca al darse cuenta de aquel enorme error que había cometido, volteó su rostro para asegurarse que aun seguía sola y comprobó que a pesar de aquel suceso nadie se percató de aquella caída emocional. Bajo el rostro para evitar volver a ver aquel hermoso brillo que figuraba en el firmamento, confundida sobre lo que habitaba su mente, se repitió lo inconmensurable que amaba a Mamoru… él siempre sería el único dueño de su corazón… pero… la hacia presenciarse sola; entendió que por ello pensaba en el único ser, en todo el universo, que la liberó de aquel sentimiento, que la hiso sentir acompañada, que gracias a ese alegre carácter la hiso sentir tan viva y olvidarse por unos instantes de sus penas; se dijo a si misma que aquel escape que había encontrado no era el adecuado… ella nunca estaría con nadie más que su príncipe, pero cada vez que pensaba en aquella persona se sentía tan distinta... no se encontraba en completa soledad.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y ubicó como las lágrimas seguían deslizándose sobre sus mejillas, cansada de la situación que seguía albergándose en su corazón movió la cabeza en signo de negación y sin mirar al frente, se dio la vuelta para entrar a la alcoba; cerró lentamente las puertas de cristal; agudizó que el soberano de la tierra continuaba dormido y volvió a mirar al firmamento atreves del ventanal para murmurar – ya no permitiré que vuelvas más a mi mente… (Giró el rostro nuevamente para visualizar al príncipe) nunca seria capaz de hacerte daño Mamoru, (volteó el rostro para presenciar la estrella) discúlpame Seiya – cerró los ojos en forma de resignación y limpió sus lagrimas; comenzó a caminar para llegar nuevamente a la cama, se recostó sobre ella y cerró los ojos esperando así quedar dormida.


	6. Capítulo5Todo esta predestinado

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia esta hecha solo con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro; ningún personaje me pertenece, si no a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de un excelente anime y a la cual admiro mucho.**_

Capítulo 5.

Todo esta predestinado.

Nunca seria capaz de hacerte daño Mamoru, (volteó el rostro para presenciar la estrella) discúlpame Seiya – cerró los ojos en forma de resignación y limpió sus lagrimas; comenzó a caminar para llegar nuevamente a la cama, se recostó sobre ella y cerró los ojos esperando así quedar dormida.

Comenzaron a caer los cálidos rayos del sol por los enormes vitrales alumbrando poco a poco el hermoso palacio, en el comedor ya se encontraba sentadas frente a una enorme mesa un grupo de jóvenes guardianas que esperaban a su princesa para poder contarle los últimos detalles de aquel enfrentamiento por parte de las guerreras exteriores en la puerta del tiempo.

-(entró al comedor tratando de mostrar una enorme felicidad) Hola chicas buenos días! (dijo con una enorme sonrisa) quiero comer algo (soltó una carcajada mientras se llevaba la mano atrás de la cabeza).

-(las mujeres la observaron atónitas y respondieron con una sonrisa un tanto fingida, se vieron entre ellas esperando que alguna se animara a comenzar con los cuestionamientos) Buenos días usa! Ya hablaste con Mamoru? (por fin se atrevió una de las guardianas a conversar).

-Si Minako (observó a su amiga sin entender el por que de la pregunta).

-(la joven vio la tranquilidad reflejada en el semblante de la monarca y supo que ella no conocía lo ocurrido) Creo que deberías de hablar con él.

-(la miró confundida) Para que necesito hablar con él?... Y aun así… si quisiera hablar con él no puedo, (sus ojos mostraron un poco de desilusión) salió del palacio muy temprano.

-(la guardiana del planeta del fuego vio desesperadamente la actitud de la soberana y sin esperar a que sus compañeras le explicaran poco a poco el suceso con la guardiana del planeta de la destrucción dijo en tono dominante) Veo que aún no has madurado Usagi (se levantó de golpe llena de furia, dejando atónita a la soberana) las cosas no solo te pasan a ti… entiéndelo… te ciega por completo el que Mamoru día a día se aleje del palacio… pero sabes por que Usagi?! (Inhalo profundamente intentando tranquilizarse y habló tratando de hacer entender a su amiga) por que él es quien atiende todos los problemas, (la señalo) aquellas circunstancias que tú y nosotras (miró a sus compañeras) deberíamos de afrontar (contempló molesta la cara de poco entendimiento de la princesa).

-(la miró tranquilamente mientras cerro los ojos para ignorar un poco aquella actitud y movió de arriba hacia abajo su mano) Tranquila Rei, no crees que estas exagerando…

-Usagi escucha muy bien (sus ojos se encendieron como un par de llamas ante la expectativa de las otras guerreras) Ayer las Sailor exteriores tuvieron una batalla en la que Hotaru arriesgo su vida al extremo, (cerró los ojos para tratar de contener las lagrimas que denotaban desesperación ante la incredulidad de su princesa) llegaron los guardianes del pasado para cuidar al príncipe y tú no puedes dejar de ser una niña llorona que no comprende las cosas (abrió los ojos y azotó su mano sobre la mesa).

-(al ver la expresión aún de confusión en la princesa, habló para tratar de tranquilizar el momento) A lo que Rei se refiere es que es momento de que comiences a tomar el papel de princesa…

-(interrumpió la guardiana del planeta del trueno) Así es Usa, Amy tiene razón… (Sonrió tratando de comprenderla) se que te lastima la situación con Mamoru… (Se acercó a la soberana para tomarla de los hombros) pero entiende que él se aleja por que esta haciendo el trabajo de todo el reino.

-Recuerda que él te ama y no quiere causarte molestias… (La miró tiernamente) Usagi todos queremos protegerte… siempre serás la luz del imperio.

-Minako… chicas… yo (en ese momento entró como una flecha el recuerdo de lo que el príncipe había dicho en la noche "hubo algunos problemas en la misión que tuvimos en la puerta del tiempo", en ese instante sintió como su cuerpo tembló ante lo peor que llegó a su mente).

Dio media vuelta y corrió entre los largos pasillos para alejarse lo más rápido de aquel lugar, sintió como comenzaron a escaparse las lágrimas de sus ojos dejando una estela de llanto a su paso; el dolor que habitaba en su corazón se hiso más fuerte al sentir la enorme desesperación de saber que haga lo que haga las cosas no podían salir bien… justo el primer día en que ella decide convertirse en la princesa que todos esperaban deja escapar lo sucedido en una batalla solo por hacer lo que ella creía seria el inicio de su nueva vida; en su mente seguían resonando las palabras de la guardiana de Marte… sabia que por más que ella lo anhelara no podía hacer que los que la rodeaban sintieran que ella hacia lo correcto, su alma se invadió de desesperación y al seguir figurando en sus pensamientos todo lo que había hecho mal se detuvo de golpe, llevó sus manos a los oídos y gritó – Basta – presenció como en su garganta se atrapó el llanto para no hacer más evidente su sufrir, pensó en que debía guardar la "compostura", bajó las manos para secar sus lagrimas y continuó con su búsqueda.

Escudriñó desesperadamente en la enorme biblioteca a la Sailor del tiempo para que esta explicara lo sucedido, pero al no encontrarla subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, sin pensar más abrió de golpe las puertas de cristal y corrió hasta el balcón; se detuvo hasta llegar al barandal y se recargo para observar los hermosos jardines, a lo lejos pudo mirar a la guardiana del tiempo sentada en una banca acompañada de las otras dos guerreras externas, dio nuevamente la vuelta y continuó corriendo hasta lograr salir del palacio. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras que la conducían a los delicados prados, corrió entre los rosales y varios arbustos hasta llegar al frente de las guerreras. La guardiana del planeta del viento fue la primea en percatarse de la presencia de la soberana, se levantó y reverenció ante aquella mujer, fue seguida de la guardiana del planeta de las profundidades marinas que se percato de la acción de su compañera; la princesa sin mirar a las guerreras que la reverenciaban se aproximó a la Sailor del tiempo y extendió la mano temblorosamente para tocar aquel hermoso bebé que tenia en brazos, ante dicha acción Haruka levantó el torso, tomo la mano de su elegante compañera para alejarse de aquel lugar y dejar a las mujeres solas para poder hablar.

-(detuvo su mano al rozar la cálida piel del bebé y aún con lagrimas en su rostro miró a la guerrera) Setsuna… dime… que es lo que ha pasado (sus ojos denotaron tristeza ante aquella decepción que tenia de si misma).

-(sin apartar la vista del bebé dijó) Mi amada princesa, no importa lo que a pasado… (Sonrió al ver como la delicada niña bostezó) usted sabe que todos nuestros sacrificios y esfuerzos sólo tienen un fin común… este es su bienestar y el mantener en paz el reino.

-(secó las lagrimas que volvieron aparecer en su rostro) Pero… no se deben llegar a estos extremos, (llevó sus manos al pecho) pudimos irlas a ayudar…

-(interrumpió a la joven y posó sus ojos en ella) Princesa el sacrificio de Saturn era necesario… (Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en la garganta que se le hiso al decir esas palabras) debió de haber seguido como un bebé después de la batalla con Neherenia, (suspiró) pero todo ha ido cambiando a pesar de que aun sigue teniendo el mismo fin.

-(la soberana quedó en completa confusión) El mismo fin?.

-Así es princesa, (volvió a mirar al pequeño ser que llevaba en brazos) llegaron los guardianes celestiales desde el pasado para resguardar al príncipe de la tierra, a pesar de que ellos ocasionaron conflictos en su pasado.

-(quedó en una mayor confusión) Quienes son los guardianes celestiales? (se sentó junto a la guerrera para seguir conversando).

-(levantó la mirada para vislumbrar a la soberana) Ellos son aquellos generales del negaverso que por el cambio en el tiempo no fueron derrotados y recordaron sus vidas pasadas en el milenio de plata, al tener esta remembranza decidieron venir a nuestro presente, su futuro. (Suspiró y levantó la mirada al cielo) De esta misma manera se enfrentó la batalla en la puerta del tiempo para que Hotaru volviera renacer (bajó la mirada para contemplar la confusión de mujer) Princesa sabe por que pasó esto? (sonrió) por que ella debe tener la misma edad que la pequeña dama.

-(los ojos de la joven revelaron una mayor confusión) Pero… (Intentó entender lo que la guardiana del tiempo le decía) aun no nace Chibi – Usa…

-(sonrió tiernamente y habló en voz baja tratando de explicarle a la joven cual era el rumbo de su realidad) Dígame princesa… (Bajó el rostro intentando ocultar sus ruborizadas mejillas) ah pasó la noche con el príncipe?

-(levantó una ceja siguiendo sin entender las cosas) Si pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con… (Quedó paralizada al entender lo que la guardiana de Plutón le expresaba, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez y por su mente pasó la imagen de la pequeña niña de hermosos cabellos rozados; miró al cielo y sonrió mientras sentía como un leve color rojo abundaba sus mejillas) entonces todo esta predestinado… cierto?.

-Si mi princesa (sonrió al ver el cambió en la expresión de la emperatriz) todo tiene un por que, así que no debe de desesperar.

-(alegremente de un salto se levantó de la banca) Tengo que decirle a Mamoru y a las chicas.

-(soltó una pequeña y silenciosa risa, se llevo la mano a la boca y miró a la soberana) Claro que si, todo el reino debe de saberlo a pesar de que aún faltan cinco meses para su boda, es la mayor alegría del universo (la joven asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras se dio la vuelta para correr entusiasmada y entrar al palacio).

Sentía como su cuerpo estaba lleno de felicidad, era un nuevo sentimiento que se albergaba en su corazón y que la hacia olvidar sus tristezas… ese algo que la hacia sentir tan viva; llegó al salón principal y observo que no se encontraba ninguna de sus guerreras, se detuvo a meditar que tal vez al primero que debía comunicárselo seria al soberano de la tierra y después dejaría que el reino se enterara; sonrió y murmuró –Voy a darle una enorme sorpresa a Mamoru… mmm (miró al techo de la habitación mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a la barbilla) que hare? (dio un chasquido de dedos mientras caminaba a la cocina) ya se!!! Le preparare un enorme pastel a mi príncipe para darle la bella noticia.- de esta manera entró a dicha habitación del palacio y comenzó a buscar en los estantes el extenso recetario de su amiga Makoto.

Pasaron varias horas, la cocina estaba completamente sucia por todas la paredes, estantes y piso, llena de montañas de trastos sucios que la princesa había utilizado para terminado un pequeño pastel, este no se veía como los que preparaba la hábil guardiana de Jupiter, pero sabia la joven que aun así lo probaría el soberano de la tierra con tal de darle gusto; sonrió imaginando que seria del agrado del hombre y lo colocó en el refrigerador mientras esperaba a su regreso, caminó al recibidor y tomo asiento en el sillón de terciopelo rojo que tanto le agradaba al príncipe, recargo su cabeza en el brazo del sillón y cerro los ojos mientras esperaba que su amado cruzara la puerta del palacio. La noche comenzó a caer y la princesa aun seguía dormida en la entrada aguardando por el próximo rey del imperio, mientras que a lo lejos era observada por dos de las guerreras externas, la rubia guardiana decidió acercarse y la tomo en brazos para llevarla a su habitación; comenzó a subir las escaleras en compañía de la guardiana de Neptuno.

-Crees que el príncipe tarde en regresar al palacio nuevamente? (preguntó la joven de cabellos marinos).

-(la miró de reojo) Espero que no, por que si cabeza de Bombón se a empeñado en esperarlo en la entrada debe desear informarle algo muy importante (contempló la tranquilidad con la que la soberana descansaba).

-Tal vez es parte de lo que habló con Setsuna (pasó su mano sobre el rostro de la joven para alejar algunos mechones de cabello).

-No lo se Michiru… (Miró a su amada compañera con un poco de preocupación) pero espero la princesa este tomando buenas decisiones (entraron en la habitación real).

-(sonrió) Haruka debemos confiar en esta niña... ella sabrá llevar este reino (contempló como la joven dejaba a la emperatriz sobre la cama, dio media vuelta y después como esta se hacer a ella).

-Tienes razón (sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios) tenemos que creer que el futuro seguirá mejorando (tomo la mano de la guardiana y caminaron juntas hasta la entrada de la habitación para al final cerrar la puerta).

-(en ese instante se escucho en el pasillo algunos pasos apresurados) Haruka… Michiru han visto a la princesa?.

-Si Minako que es lo que sucede? (dijo tranquilamente).

-(miró a la guerrera del viento) Es solo que el príncipe mando un mensaje con uno de los guardias para informarnos que su regreso demoraría varios días.

-(suspiró) La princesa se encuentra dormida en su habitación, lo más conveniente es que la dejemos descansar y que mañana por la mañana se lo informen (dio un tono de orden en aquellas palabras).

-Si Haruka solo que (titubeo) últimamente Usagi ha estado muy triste y no se si sea conveniente que nosotras se lo digamos, por que…

-(interrumpió mientras se cruzaba de brazos) Minako la princesa las tiene a ustedes, así que deben de comunicárselo.

-(movió la cabeza en forma de aceptación) Entiendo (miró como se alejaban las guerreras sin mencionarle algo más).

Abrió los ojos poco a poco al sentir la luz que comenzaba a entrar por su ventana mientras estiraba sus brazos, miró a su al redor y se percató que estaba en su habitación, lo primero que le llego a la mente es que había regresado el soberano de la tierra y que este la había visto dormida en la entrada con lo que decidió llevarla hasta su alcoba; se levantó rápidamente y se metió con gran velocidad a la bañera para alistarse e ir a ver a aquel hombre por el que tanto había aguardado el día anterior. Salió del cuarto de baño y se coloco un hermoso vestido blanco, se acerco a su tocador y al momento de sentarse en el pequeño banco contemplo que encima del mueble se encontraba el delicado cepillo de plata, lo observo por algunos instantes, suspiró mientras lo tomaba y lo metió en un cajón, segura de esa acción se dijo a si misma que era lo mejor ya que el tenerlo presente la podría volver a hacer titubear en sus pensamientos. Se arreglo el cabello mientras salia apresuradamente de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el cuarto del príncipe, abrió la puerta rápidamente, cerro los ojos y gritó –Mamoru tengo que darte una enorme noticia!!!- pero tras no recibir respuesta observo en todas las direcciones percatándose que la recamara se encontraba sola, cerro la puerta y dio media vuelta para continuar con su búsqueda dentro del palacio; caminó hasta llegar al salón principal y ahí vio a sus guardianas.

-(se acerco a las jóvenes) Chicas han visto a Mamoru? Es que me quedé dormida y ya no pude hablar con él.

-(las guardianas quedaron en silencio) No a regresado, pero no te preocupes ya no debe de tardar (se acercó a ella la guerrera castaña y la tomo de los hombros).

-Así es Usagi (sonrió una de las jóvenes la cual llevaba un libro en las manos) él mando un mensaje con uno de los guardias del palacio para avisarte que se tardaría un poco y que no te preocuparas.

-Gracias chicas (sus ojos denotaron desilusión).

-(se aproximó a ella la líder de las guardianas y preguntó) Estas bien?.

-Si Minako no te preocupes es solo que creí que él ya estaba de regreso (sus ojo se llenaron de ilusión) es que… Tengo muchas ganas de comunicarle algo especial y…

-(interrumpió) Que es lo que tienes que comunicarle Usagi? (preguntó la guardiana de cabellos negros).

-(rió mientras se llevaba la mano atrás de la cabeza) jaja es solo que mmm… (Se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla) la verdad es que (volvió a reír nerviosamente) no puedo decirles chicas hasta que hable con él.

-(golpeó la cabeza de la joven mientras su rostro se ponía rojo) Hay Usagi siempre es lo mismo contigo… que nunca vas a cambiar?.

-Ya Rei no te pongas así (dijo Makoto tratando de tranquilizar a sus amigas mientras las demás jóvenes se reían observando como su adorada princesa volvía a ser la joven alegre y despistada que tanto anhelaban volviera a ser).

En ese instante las jóvenes comenzaron a escuchar algunos ruidos provenientes de las afueras del palacio, la soberana de la luna expresó –Debe de ser Mamoru- y salió corriendo llena de felicidad en dirección a los jardines seguida de sus cuatro guerras. Pero al momento de cruzar el enorme pórtico sintió como su cuerpo quedó paralizado al ver frente a ella tres siluetas que le reverenciaban, las cuales pudo identificar con enorme rapidez.

-(quedaron atónitas las guardianas; al ver el asombro de la soberana la guerrera del planeta Marte cuestionó) Que hacen aquí?.

-Estamos aquí por ordenes de nuestra reina (se enderezó mientras hablaba un apuesto y alto guerrero de cabello castaño vestido con una elegante armadura) Ella arribará al planeta tierra en algunos días y nos pidió que preparáramos todo para su llegada.

-Así como a mencionado Taiki la reina del reino de las flores doradas a decidido venir a la unión de la princesa de la luna y del soberano de la tierra (confirmó el apuesto guerrero de cabellos color plateados mientras se enderezaba).

-(decidida a hablar la joven soberana se acerco a ellos) Seiya, Taiki, Yaten… ustedes no tienen por que darnos explicaciones de su presencia… (Sonrió mientras contemplaba a los guardianes del planeta de fuego) Saben que siempre serán bien recibidos en este planeta… (Se acerco con demasiada cautela al único de los jóvenes que no había dirigido una solo mirada ni alguna palabra a ellas; tomo cuidadosamente su mano para atraer su atención, contempló como lentamente levantó su rostro y vio esos hermosos ojos, aquellos dos zafiros llenos de comprensión que desde hace tanto tiempo no había observado) Por favor chicos entren (sonrió ante la mirada atónita de aquel joven que seguía sin mencionar palabra alguna).

Dio vuelta para comenzar a caminar y poder entrar al palacio, por su mente pasó la pregunta… por que ahora?… él esta aquí cerca de ella… justo el día que deseaba darle la noticia al príncipe.


	7. Capítulo6Mala actitud

Gracias por seguir esperando este fic =D no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para poder continuar con los capítulos, pero he aquí el capitulo 6, un poco corto pero por fin se comienzan a despejar las dudas. Quiero dedicarle muy especialmente este fic a mi querida Chikita22bKou por su cumple, ojala te guste mucho amiga.

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia esta hecha solo con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro; ningún personaje me pertenece, si no a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de un excelente anime y a la cual admiro mucho.**_

Capítulo 6.

Mala actitud.

Dio vuelta para comenzar a caminar y poder entrar al palacio, por su mente pasó la pregunta… por que ahora?… él esta aquí cerca de ella… justo el día que deseaba darle la noticia al príncipe.

Al acceder al palacio y mientras atravesaban el corredor principal, vio de reojo a uno de los tres guerreros del planeta Kinmoku que le seguían muy de cerca, presenció como su mirada color zafiro se encontraba perdida en el vacio, sin mirara a donde se dirigía; por su mente pasó que aquel joven no se encontraba bien… esa no era la actitud tan alegre de aquella cálida estrella. Respiró hondo intentando tomar valor, cerró los ojos, detuvo su caminar y decidida dio media vuelta para poder hablar con los guardianes.

-(entrelazo sus dedos y sonrió mientras preguntaba) Dime Taiki como se encuentra la Reina Kakyuu? (a pesar de que cuestionó al castaño no pudo quitarle la vista al joven de cabellos obscuros).

-(se detuvo para quedar frente a ella) Gracias por preguntar princesa Serenity (sonrió atrayendo la atención de la soberana y sus guerreras) ella se encuentra muy bien al igual que nuestro planeta, todo en el reino de las flores doradas se ha llenado de dicha y paz desde el momento en que se ha ido engrandeciendo junto al paso del tiempo (la elegancia con la que respondió dejó atónitas a las mujeres).

-(sus ojos denotaron una inminente felicidad) Me alegra tanto, (llevo sus manos al pecho) sé perfectamente que lo principal para ustedes siempre a sido su planeta y por ello para mi y mi reino también es importante el planeta Kinmoku (bajo los brazos y tomo lentamente la mano del joven) siempre estaré agradecida con ustedes por haber ayudado en la batalla con Galaxia (la mirada violeta del joven quedo maravillada ante la reacción tan refinada de la emperatriz, nunca había visto a aquella joven siendo tan delicada y correcta ante alguien).

-Muchas gracias por creerlo así Princesa Serenity (respondió rápidamente el guerrero de cabellos plateados atrayendo la atención de las jóvenes) pero realmente nosotros somos los que estamos agradecidos con ustedes, (las guerreras quedaron en silencio ante dicho comentario) ya que nuestro reino tiene ese maravilloso resplandor desde que el universo se encuentra en equilibrio, y en nombre de nuestra reina expreso que también nos llena de alegría que poco a poco vaya tomando forma el reino en el planeta tierra.

-(el lugar quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, todas las guerreras quedaron consternada ante la actitud del joven) Gracias Yaten (soltó al guerrero castaño mientras llevaba su delicada mano a la boca dejando escapar una pequeña y silenciosa risa) aun que no hubiera esperado un comentario así por tu parte.

-(el guerrero de cabellos plateados permaneció en silencio ante aquel comentario de la joven, bajó y movió la cabeza en signo de negación mientras dejaba ver la sonrisa fanfarrona que tanto le caracteriza) A pesar de que el tiempo a pasado y que ahora las circunstancias son distintas (levantó el rostro y la miró) nunca cambiaras Usagi…

-Yaten! (interrumpió y miró molesto el joven castaño) Debes de tenerle respeto a la princesa Serenity.

-(no pudo evitar reírse ante dicha situación) No te preocupes Taiki, yo nunca dejare de ser Usagi y por lo visto Yaten nunca dejara de ser así (sonrió mientras veía como el joven cerraba sus preciosos ojos verdes y volteaba el rostro en signo de indiferencia; regresó la mirada al joven de ojos color zafiro, lo contempló y decidida cuestiono) y… a ti Seiya no te da gustó estar nuevamente en el planeta tierra?.

-(sintió como los latidos de su corazón se intensificaron ante dicho cuestionamiento, bajó la vista para esquivar la mirada azul de la joven y poder responder) Claro que si Princesa Serenity (reverenció) agradezco que nos permita permanecer en su planeta unos días hasta la llegada de nuestra soberana la Reina Kakyuu (levantó el rostro y miró a los otros dos guardines que atentos veían la situación) después de ello nos retiraremos para dar pasó a las tropas que acompañan y resguardan a nuestra reina (volvió a bajar el rostro para evitar que la soberana de la luna pueda vislumbrar su confusa mirada).

-(quedó atónita ante aquella actitud, sintió como un golpe la frialdad con la que Seiya la trataba, se preguntó que era lo que había cambiado para que aquel joven se comportara de esa manera con ella; recordó la última vez que lo vio antes de convertirse en la princesa de Tokio de cristal… esa ocasión en la que había sentido su respiración tan cerca de ella; sonrió intentando que las guardianas no se percataran de aquel desconcierto en su mente y dijo mientras miraba a los otros dos jóvenes) Realmente espero se encuentren cómodos en el palacio, debó retirarme ya que el príncipe Endymion no debe de tardar en llegar; (miró a sus guardianas) por favor chicas llévenlos a las habitaciones del lado Este del palacio (comenzó a caminar lentamente para alejarse del corredor y al sentir que se encontraba fuera de la vista de los guerreros sus pasos los hiso cada vez más rápidos, subió velozmente las escaleras y continuo corriendo por los pasillos adornados con hermosas pinturas hasta llegar a su habitación).

Abrió la puerta y de inmediato al entrar en sus aposentos se abalanzo sobre la cama, llevó sus brazos a las piernas y las atrajo a su pecho; murmuró – Ya no quiero llorar más- trató de contener las lagrimas que trataban de salir de sus ojos – Justó tú… Seiya, eres él único en este universo que no me hacía sentir sola… y que prometió nunca dejarme…- quedó en silencio mientras contemplaba con la mirada perdida su habitación.

Aun se encontraban detenidos los guerreros en el corredor principal del palacio tras observar como la princesa de la luna salía de aquel sitio, los tres guardianes del planeta Kinmoku intercambiaban miradas de desaprobación ante la actitud del joven de ojos color zafiro, una de las Sailor scout se percato de aquella acción por parte de los jóvenes y se dirigió a ellos.

-Vamos chicos, (la joven de cabellos negros los observo detenida y calculadoramente, tratando de entender cual era el mensaje que se trataban de transmitir sin mencionar palabra alguna) los llevaremos a sus habitaciones (al no entender el objetivo de aquellas miradas, dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por los demás guadianés).

-(comenzaron a subir las escaleras en silencio, pasaron varios pasillos y al sentir el momento demasiado incomodo, una de las guerreras decidió hablar) A nosotras también nos alegra que estén aquí (sonrió tiernamente).

-Gracias Sailor Mercury, (sonrió respondiendo aquel comentario) es un placer escuchar eso (contempló alegremente a la joven que después de haber respondido tenia ruborizadas las mejillas).

-(soltó una carcajada ante lo ocurrido con su compañera y mencionó intentando cambiar el tema de conversación) Supongo que deben estar cansados por el viaje.

-Si Sailor Venus, (miró a la joven) realmente agradecemos las atenciones que están teniendo con nosotros (observó a sus compañeros) solo espero que la princesa Serenity no se haya molestado por la actitud tan desconsiderada de nosotros.

-No te preocupes Taiki, ella entiende las cosas (sonrió la guerrera castaña mientras se detenía frente ha un conjunto de puertas).

- (la guerrera del planeta de fuego mencionó) Estas serán sus habitaciones, mandare a los guardias del palacio por los objetos que trae su escolta, (dio algunos pasos para alejarse de los hombres) espero se encuentren cómodos.

-Muchas gracias chicas por su hospitalidad (las jóvenes asentaron con la cabeza y se alejaron siguiendo a la guardiana del planeta de fuego).

-(el joven de cabellos oscuros entró a una de las habitaciones y fue seguido por sus otros dos compañeros, el guerrero de ojos color violeta se sentó sobre un hermoso sillón blanco que se encontraba cerca de la entrada.) Que es lo que sucede Seiya, por que te comportas así? (lo miró impaciente).

-(sin mostrar interés en lo cuestionado por su compañero continuo caminando mientras recorría la alcoba) Nada Taiki, estoy siguiendo las indicaciones de nuestra reina (suspiró) eso es todo.

-(cerró los ojos en signo de resignación y molestia) Vaya… pues de haber sabido que no saben comportarse ante la realeza de Tokio de Cristal (miró al joven platinado que movía algunos objetos que se encontraban sobre un buró de madera oscura cerca de la cama) no les hubiera permitido que me acompañaran a regresar a este planeta.

-(lo miró enojado) Yo te dije que no quería venir aquí, estaba mucho mejor en Kinmoku sin hacer nada…

-(interrumpió) Por eso la reina te pidió que me acompañaras Yaten, por que en el palacio no haces nada, (se levanto del sillón) Seiya entrena a los nuevos guerreros, yo me encargo de las relaciones interplanetarias y tú?

-(se sentó sobre la cama y cruzó los brazos) Yo soy de los privilegiados en el planeta (cerro los ojos en tono de indiferencia) tengo que hablar en nombre la reina, cuando ella tiene más asuntos que tratar.

-(se acerco al joven mientras reía) Algo que no pasa a menudo.

-(dijo mientras lo miraba) Pero no iba contra mi el regaño, Seiya es el que se comportó peor que yo (ambos hombres miraron al guerrero de cabellos oscuros que se encontraba observando por el enorme ventanal de la habitación).

-(se sentó junto al platinado) Es cierto Seiya, si no querías ver a la princesa Serenity no debiste de haber venido al planeta tierra.

-(sin quitar la vista del bello paisaje que visualizaba atreves de la ventana dijo de forma tranquila) No podía oponerme a las ordenes de la Reina.

-(suspiró) Claro que no podías oponerte, pero si no querías estar aquí hubieras dicho uno de tus tantos pretextos para quedarte encerrado en el palacio, en lugar de venir y tratar así a tu "bombón" (aquellas palabras hicieron que el joven de mirada zafiro mostrara molestia en su mirada, pero no volteo a ver a sus compañeros).

-(se levantó de la cama, se acerco al joven y tomo su hombro) Tiene razón Yaten, no puedes venir a comportarte de esa manera aquí, recuerda que nosotros le debemos a estas guerreras el que nuestro planeta este en paz (su mirada tornó de forma comprensiva al entender la postura de su compañero) y aparte de ello tú sabias el motivo por el que vendríamos a este planeta, es la boda de la princesa Serenity (sintió como el cuerpo del joven se irguió ante dicho comentario).

-(de forma brusca se dio vuelta y alejo de manera rápida el contacto de Taiki) Ya basta! (salió velozmente de la habitación dejando a sus dos compañeros atónitos).

Sabia que ellos tenían razón, esa no era la forma en que debería de comportarse con la princesa de la luna, a ella le debían el que su planeta se encontrara en completo resplandor y aparte de todo ello había algo aun más importante que eso… ella era la única mujer en todo el universo a la que amaba, era la única joven por la que había tenido tantos problemas en su planeta; pero nadie lo entendía, como podía actuar si estaba tan cerca de la mujer más importante para él… la mujer que se había convertido en el recuerdo que día a día le daba fuerza para continuar de pie, aquella joven que llenaba su mente desde el momento que despertaba hasta que cansado de su vida al servicio de la reina de Kinmoku quedaba dormido; como podía comportarse al lado de aquella princesa que pronto contraería nupcias con el amor de su vida, y este no era él; como comportarse cerca de la doncella que en varias ocasiones aparecía en sus sueños y que siempre se encontraba en sus anhelos; como comportarse al lado de la mujer que ama con todo su resplandor… y la cual… nunca lo vería… si, esa era la realidad… él no era nada para esa joven, pero lo entendió a la perfección desde la primera vez que estuvo en ese planeta. Continuo caminando por el palacio, apreciando los elegantes cuadros que decoraban el lugar y sintiendo las frías paredes de mármol; comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras su mente aún seguía dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho Taiki, estaba de acuerdo en ello, desde que la reina Kakyuu menciono el propósito de la visita al planeta tierra sabia que vería a su amado bombón en brazos del soberano de la tierra… pero a pesar de que esto le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma, lo único que deseaba en todo el universo es que Usagi fuera la mujer más feliz en todos los tiempos… no importando si estuviera con él o con Mamoru.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta de cristal que daba a su balcón, la abrió cuidadosamente para poder salir ha contemplar los bellos jardines que rodeaban el palacio, se recargo sobre el barandal y comenzó a ver aquel hermoso escenario lleno de colores, respiró hondo y dijo en voz baja – Ojala no tardes en llegar Mamoru- suspiró – me haces tanta falta…- coloco los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, subió la vista para presenciar el cielo y sintió una leve molestia – hay Chibi–Usa me acabo de enterar que pronto vendrás y ya quieres comer algo dulce- sonrió y recordó el pastel que había preparado para regalárselo al príncipe – creo que tendemos que comérnoslo aun que tu padre aun no regrese al reino- dio vuelta para entrar en su habitación, cerro la puerta de cristal y comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a la cocina; recorrió los enormes pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras, las bajo mientras pensaba con que bebida podría acompañar el delicioso pastel que había elaborado. Entro al salón principal y caminó lentamente al percatarse de que había alguien parado frente a una de las pinturas que adornaban las paredes.

-Esa pintura es un regalo del príncipe (al acercase se dio cuenta que aquel hombre era él que momentos antes las había lastimado con su actitud) Seiya… (Titubeó al no saber que podría decirle a aquel hombre) como están las cosas en tu planeta.

-(el sólo escuchar la voz de aquella dama hiso que su corazón latiera con mayor rapidez, cerró los ojos y suspiró) Muy bien princesa (volteó a verla y percibió que la mirada de esa joven reflejaba una inminente tristeza) muchas gracias por preguntar (sonrió).

-(caminó para colocarse junto a él, al mirar esa hermosa sonrisa sintió una enorme felicidad que no pudo ocultar en su semblante) No me llames princesa, sabes que soy Usagi (hiso una pequeña mueca de burla).

-(soltó una carcajada y la miró de forma incrédula) No, tú no eres Usagi… eres bombón (no pudo dejar de observar maravillado los finos rasgos de la mujer; aquella fisonomías que ya no eran los de una dulce niña; sintió aquella hermosa calidez que el sólo estar cerca lo sofocaba, sabia que él nunca podría alejarse de aquel hermoso resplandor que tanto lo hacían sentir extasiado, a pesar de que eso lo lastimara).

-(lo miró mientras sonreía) Realmente me alegra que estés aquí Seiya, ya extrañaba escucharte.

-(sonrió sin saber que decirle ante aquellas palabras, levanto la mirada y regreso su atención al cuadro que colgaba sobre la pared) Me gusta como te ves en esta pintura (deslizó sus dedos sobre la pintura sintiendo la textura del óleo).

-(miró el cuadro con detenimiento, este era una hermosa pintura en la cual retrataban a los próximos soberanos del planeta tierra, la princesa Serenity lucia un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles en oro y el príncipe Endymion vestía un fino traje color negro, mientras en las manos llevaba un cetro de cristal) Mamoru le pidió a uno de los artistas de Tokio que nos retratara para tenerlo en el palacio (movió la cabeza tratando de observar con mayor detenimiento los detalles).

-(alejo su mano del contacto con el óleo) Me parece una pintura muy hermosa (su vista seguía aun contemplándola).

-(volteó su rostro y observó al joven) Tengo mucha hambre, (el hombre la miró confundido sin entender que era lo que intentaba decir) quieres comer una rebanada de pastel conmigo (sonrió mientras detuvo el brazo del guardia y lo jalaba en dirección a la cocina).

-Espera! (siguió viéndola confundido) a donde me llevas?.

-(sonrió al ver aquel desconcierto en el joven) Vamos!… ayer prepare un rico pastel y quiero compartirlo contigo… si? (subió el rostro para mirarlo).

-Pero… (La miró e intento alejar su brazo) por lo que se no sabes preparar pasteles… (Sonrió seductoramente) o quieres envenenarme.

-Ay Seiya! Que grosero eres (su rostro denotó molestia ante dicho comentario, movió la cabeza y cerro los ojos) pues aun que no lo creas se cocinar y muy bien.

-(hiso una mueca de burla) Naa!!! No te creo (entraron a la cocina).

-Pues tendrás que probarlo para creerme (se dirigió al refrigerador y saco con cuidado el pequeño pastel, en ese momento volteo a ver al hombre al escuchar una fuerte risa).

-(después de reír cruzo los brazos atrás de su cabeza y dio vuelta para salir de la cocina) Yo creo que no probare ese postre.

-Vamos Seiya (le guiñó el ojo) solo una rebanada.

-(miró a la joven y suspiró, sabia que no podría contradecirla… como podría negarse ante la mujer que ama) Esta bien Bombón (tomo una rebanada y la mordió).


End file.
